


The Dream

by SargeAbernathy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired By Undertale, My First Undertale Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeAbernathy/pseuds/SargeAbernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is not exactly a fan of Monsters.  In fact they are quite fearful of them.  But what happens when a short monster with a blue glowing eye saves their life?</p><p>I use this fic as a means to flesh out ideas and I am interested to know what people's reactions are.  There are a lot of Reader/Sans stories, but I wanted to try my own but throw in some differences from what I see out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy working at the beach, but a monster joins you this night.

_You are not a nice person._

For several minutes you had been staring at the new tavern tucked in a back alley. Three trash cans block the old wooden door with iron bars and a restaurant sign behind the mass of rusting escape stairs could barely be read. Why anyone would open a new restaurant so far from the busy street drives your curiosity. Fear keeps your determination grounded in the sidewalk where you watch the door silently. Clouds part and the sun beating your head interrupts your thoughts. Turning your heals sharply you continue your way to work.

Down the busy street toward the beach strip is your summer job at a concession stand selling snacks and sunglasses. Wearing disheveled dark blue jeans held by an old belt with two broken notches there is no sense of urgency to get to work. Your plain white button down shirt is new, but nothing extraordinarily brilliant that stands out. What does stand out are audible flopping sounds as aged sandals slap the back of your feet. A satchel bounces on your butt with buttons pinned to the bag’s strap. The most discernible is the angry monster face with a red cross through it.

Several pedestrians wear the same anti-monster pins and the icon hangs on many store windows. The fear of monsters had not let up in the years since the barrier broke at Mt. Ebbot.

They were … _frightening_. 

You had seen them on television. Everything about monsters frightened you: the disproportional bodies, the levitation, the soft glow of magic from their eyes.

Their reputation wasn’t helped by the emotional exuberance they displayed in public and on the news. Loud bellowing voices and high shrilled shrieks scared the first brave reporters to approach and interview them. Some monsters lacked the vocal cords to speak while others snapped at every word. Some monsters pounded the ground angrily. One speared a nearby tree and laughed maniacally. A few were soft spoken with a disturbing look in their eyes. 

They were too different.

The peculiarities of the city catch your senses as your pace slows. Up ahead a mother walks with her child’s hand in her grasp. The burning smell of ethnic foods sizzle inside your sinuses. The soft background noise of an ocean’s roar calms your nerves. Tourists have flocked to this laid back Tuesday afternoon.

“Hey!” You look up to see a blonde young man in a loud red and blue t-shirt nodding from the long line of a busy restaurant. Waving back you change direction and head toward your co-worker, Danny.

He’s waiting for the alluring aroma of hamburgers and pizza. “Want to join me?” he asks grinning. Danny is an optimistic brat most days. He didn’t have too many friends, having voiced a neutral position on monsters and refusing to wear pins most were proud to adorn. He isn’t a monster lover, but he refuses to be a monster hater. Many did not appreciate this, including his father.

You tolerate Danny’s more liberal views.

You catch him glaring at your button and swing the satchel around so he doesn’t see it. “Hey, Danny.” You smile, “I already ate, sorry.”

He shrugs. “S’okay, I was only offering.”

“You done your shift?” you ask nodding towards the beach. “Who’s got you covered?”

“No one. I left it locked up.” Danny avoids your glare.

“Danny! The boss doesn’t like it when you do that, you’re supposed to wait for me! I’m even earlier than usual!” you snap, slapping his chest halfheartedly. Truthfully you could care less since the boss usually relied on Danny’s sales to prove his worth as an employee.

“Hey, I was hungry and a guy can only take so many crappy hot dogs in a week.” Danny defends, smirking as he dodges your blows.

You decide to change the subject. “You’re eating alone?”

“I usually do.” He looks down the line seeing no movement and the tables in front of the bistro not emptying. “It’s going to be a while.”

“Why not try one of the other restaurants? I saw a new tavern down the alley back that way.”

He nods, staring at the line and sighing. “I’ll do that. Hey, been meaning to ask about that button.”

You frown. He’s always so … _direct_.

“Why?” he asks. “Why wear it?”

You flinch. He notices but doesn’t back off from staring at the offending button hidden behind your arm.

“I don’t know see why you care if I have it or not.” you divert the question a little harshly. This topic rarely came up between the two, but Danny had been glaring at your pin for weeks.

“I don’t care if you wear one. But I don’t wear one because I’m disgusted by others who wear that symbol and what they do.” he takes one last look at the line and then steps away. “You know … the mobs, the violence, cornering monsters that step outside boundaries. But you don’t do any of that, you just wear a button.”

“Support?” you offer as an answer.

“But you don’t support them.” he points out. “You don’t like confrontation.”

“I support the idea of keeping them safely separated. It’s not good to have them around. Especially the more violent monsters. And it’s safer for them. They won’t have to run into those stupid mobs.”

Danny is silent for several steps. “So you’re wearing the button to keep the status quo.”

“I’m not saying anti-monster groups are right. I’m just saying the end goal of returning them to Mt. Ebbot is best for everyone. They were happier there. Some monsters have said that on television I heard.”

“They were frustrated with humans.” The irritation in the back of his words felt uncomfortable for you.

“Look Danny, I’m not wanting to be grilled about this. Not from you. The world is turning into a scary place and we have to keep it together.” 

“Maybe we need to look at our own problems before we worry about a few monsters.” Danny offers, not raising his voice to match yours and keeping a calm prudish demeanor.

“What’s more important than everyone’s safety?” you ask rhetorically.

“Wars in the mideast, environment going to shit, economy going on a bipolar emo rant …” Danny rattles off and then smiles, “These are a few of my favorite things” he sang.

“Thank you Julie Andrews,” you mock laugh and clap, “but I don’t think any of those can be fixed overnight. Monsters can be safely kept in their own home, and there’s enough bipartisan support to get that done.” you look over with a smug smile. “Then we can work on saving our planet.” 

“You really think that’ll solve everything? Shove them away where we can’t see them?”

“Danny, they’d be better for it. You know that. You know how they reacted when they lost several of their own kind in the Cincinnati riots.” This is never a subject you like bringing up with anyone. You constantly avoid it with Danny, but today he directly challenged you. Likely because you were powerless in any sort of argument. Too soft spoken and kind were your flaws according to your best friend.

“That was not a riot. That was a lynch mob.” Danny sighed as he turned the corner with you following.

An uncomfortable silence grew, but you clear your throat. “Has your Dad called you?”

“No.” Danny whispers softly. “I don’t think he will.”

“... I’m sorry.” you offer.

“It’s not surprising.” Danny forces the corner of his lips to lift.

You’re taken back by Danny’s fake smile. “No, I suppose not. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive you …”

“There’s nothing to forgive. I didn’t do a damn thing wrong.” He growls roughly. “I’m going off to lunch. You said there was a new tavern down here?”

“I think it’s called Grillby’s, I saw it out of the corner of my eye.” you sigh and grab Danny’s shoulder, looking at him with soft eyes. “Look … just …” you can’t think of any convincing platitudes to comfort him. “Have a blast.”  
____________________

 

Nighttime came refreshingly after working several hours selling hot food in summer heat. 

You close the window flap and snap the padlock closed. The deserted beach with warm air invites you to stroll along its shore. You slip out of your sandals and step into the warm sand.

You inhale the cool air, walk softly toward the ocean, and drop your stachel before reaching the water. The white waves lap at your feet leaving trails of white ocean suds down your ankle. As you absorb this rare moment of tranquility you reach down and grab a few shells.

 _You are not a nice person_. 

Just for you: A quiet beach. 

You close your eyes.

*CRACK* You pivot sharply to the parking lot where several large elms tower the skyline. The wind blows eerily and leaves dance against the light of the streetlamps. That snap of a tree branch mars the otherwise peaceful night.

You feel eyes on you. 

Dark eyes.

With a pounding heartbeat you quickly walk back to your satchel without diverting your gaze from the parking lot. 

_Nothing_. You tell yourself. _It’s nothing but a branch falling_.

*SNAP*  
*SNAP*  
*CRACK*

The sounds come from all directions which increases your beating heart and labored breathing.

Something is out there. This isn’t your mind concocting tricks. Something is watching you.

All around you. Something is watching. You feel it.

You clasp your heart because the throbbing pain is unfamiliar to your senses. Something blocks the capacity to think and paralyzes your twitching legs. You are filled with 

………. **FEAR**.

Nervously, you sling the satchel over your arm and dash up the beach toward the concession stand to retrieve your sandals.

It’s too late.

*CREACKKKK-SMASH* 

The concession stand roof caves in and the locked window cover flies off raining shards of wood across the beach. 

Dropping the satchel, you scream loudly with hands covering your face in pure horror. Several splinters bounce off your shirt and fall to the ground. 

A white amorphous tentacle slowly lifts and drops the remains of a green concession stand. It curls into a snake-like position and aims at you as if studying the shrilling sound.

You can’t move. You can’t even speak. You just stare as the gargantuan tentacle angrily slithers. It points at you during its rattlesnake dance, the head staying still as the body rotates creepily. 

Lines form along the tip and stretch several feet down the length. The sections start to inflame before suddenly splitting open to reveal a dark red dripping mouth with circlets of fangs and a high pitch scream. “ _SKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!~~~_ ”

You drop your satchel.

Several splinters jab into your feet as you sprint away. Blood bursts and the sand stings as you run through the rubble crying. “NO! NO!”

 _This isn’t happening to me_!

The hissing tentacle crawls out from the shadows. Crystalline disembodied voices coming from seemingly nowhere speak all at once with illogical gibberish. “TheRE! THERE! lOOK! _BR_ EATH! LIGHT BREAST! S _O_ UL! pLEASE! mINe! _THER_ E _?_! . . . ” 

It jumps through the air forcing you to roll toward the ocean. You quickly get up but scream as the salt water hits your scarred feet. Collapsing into the ocean soaks your blue jeans quickly..

You cry out for help.

“HELP! HELP!”

No one responds. You pull out your cell phone and do your best to turn it on, but your hands are shaking horribly. You fiddle with the buttons and then suddenly drop the device into the wet sand. You fall onto your palms helplessly. Sobbing, you slowly look up.

The tentacle curls around your prone body, hovering like a vicious snake ready to swallow its prey. You cry out for help again.

“HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE!”

No one responds.

No one is there to SAVE you. You shiver as the tentacle monster breathes heavily. The smell of rotting vegetables permeates as it drools from the front orifice.

You look down overcome with fear and shock and preparing for the end. 

_You are not a nice person. You are not a determined person_.

“Help.”

_But … maybe … with what little strength you have---_

“excuse me, bud. better let the kid go.” 

You stop breathing and look up for the potential savior. The tentacle monster is now emitting a bright aura and tears are streaming down your face obscuring the view of the deep voiced person. There is something blue glowing ahead of you: a flash light?

“HELP ME!” You shout desperately.

Whomever it is ignores your call and keeps focus on the large snake tentacle with his blue light. You try to focus your eyes, but he looks as white as the tentacle and wears a … hoodie?

“buddy, you’re making them _hiss_ -terical ...”

 _Wait, was that a_ \--?

“and _rattle_ in their bones.”

 _Is he making puns_?

“so why don’t you be a good _civil serpent_ , and go on home to Alphys …” the stranger’s blue light intensifies “...before you get me really angry.”

You cover your head from the screech above. A monster is about to kill you.

The ground shifts and the back of the monster’s body lifts you up as sand pours down. The skin feels like putty and you freak out, trying to hold on as you fly high.

“oh ...ho ho ho … now you’ve done it. now you’re going to have a _bad time_.”

You start to faint, collapsing and sliding off the monstrous body toward the ground. You open your eyes right before slamming into the sand and feeling the world go black.  
____________________

 

You’re partly conscious but there didn’t seem to be any alarming reason to move from such a comfortable position. That is until the heat of the blankets and brightness of the lamps hurt.

You struggle to pull a duvet off, but someone wraps it around you and holds tight. They have bony fingers that weren’t comforting, but you don’t think they’re trying to be.

You pant heavily as you cry. Dreams start to overtake you. A sea of colors dot the landscape as you appear on a solid cool ground.

There are _golden flowers_ covering several hills and a cloud encircling the summit of a mountain far in the bright blue sky.

You know that _mountain_. 

You try running through the field, but your feet hurt from the stones below and the grass blades slice your feet. The golden flowers gently dance as if laughing at your wincing.

You want to reach the mountain.

There are _goats_ grazing in the field of yellow flowers on your way. They catch sight of you and horribly yell for you to back off. You quickly pass to avoid being rammed. The goats do nothing to follow. They continue to graze with tails flicking in the wind and the buzz of flies circling their dung. They are scared of nothing but the mountain they do not turn to face. The largest horned goat stares sternly behind you and snarls at shadows. 

You turn, but nothing is there save the empty field of golden _laughing_ flowers.

You walk toward the mountain.

You cross a pond. _Lizards_ sunbathe on large stones and _fish_ swim in circles under the bridge planks. Bright fish scales dance with the sunlight and reflect against your cheeks. Abruptly the fish jump out and bite at you which breaks the serene moment. You are terrified as they continue to snap at your fingers and at the lizards who fearfully scurry away. 

You rush toward the mountain.

There is a _horse_ halfway in a stream of _water_ , crying and diving its head several times under. It pulls up with a river streaming from its eyes. The flow of water doesn’t stop as the wailing horse glares. As you pass by he lowers his back end, dips his head under water, and sobs softly.

You jog toward the mountain.

A _rabbit_ hops through the flowers, pauses in front of you and flares its nose. You smile and wave, but he bounces a few feet in front and looks around trying to smell food. You’re about follow but a Komodo Dragon half your size jumps out. It grabs the squealing rabbit by the jaw and runs off after giving you a deathly glare.

You race toward the mountain. You want to reach the mountain, now. 

You see a pile of _bones_ , half buried in the sand. The top of a human _skull_ sticking out and staring at you with cold hollowed eyes. You shiver as if a silent conversation about your soul echoes through the empty eye sockets. You bury the skull using fingers to dig into the hard ground. Hands become caked in rich soil as you crack the skull into its grave. A disturbing aura of silence floats above the dirt you’ve patted down.

You sprint toward the mountain. You want to reach the mountain. 

What are you running from? You can’t remember and care only about going forward. 

And then, before you could reach the mountain’s base, a child stops you. You can not see the eyes beneath their bangs.

“No.” the child says solemnly.

You try to walk around, but the child is always there.

“No. You can not.” the child hisses and then looks up with red glowing eyes. “You are not a nice person.”


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in your hero's house. He keeps himself hidden and reheats his brother's ramen.

When the sun hits your eyes it forces you awake. Sharp pains shoot down shaking limbs and you painfully push your palms into itchy eyes. They sting as if thousands of sharp needles pricked under the lids as you slept. You open them but the tears well up so you can’t see. Tightly bandaged feet throb and instinctively you curl your toes.

The memories of yellow flowers fade into the horrific memories of a white tentacle monster. 

Eyelids snap open as you struggle with blankets to sit up quickly. You look around a stranger’s apartment you don’t recognize as morning light streams in.

“He … hello?” You squint your eyes as tears wash down your face. The dry residue from last night’s crying tingles over your face.

“hey there pal, you’re awake.” that gravelly voice from the beach spoke several feet away. You rub your eyes, but everything comes out blurry still.

“I can’t see.” your lower lip shakes.

“yeah. you landed face first into the sand. the grains probably scratched your eyeballs.” his voice quiet to not startle you.

“Oh God … it really hurts.”

“i figured it would.” he loudly replies now further away.

“What …. where am I?” you shake.

“my home.”

Your neck screams and eyes burn in pain. The sound of pots and dishes knocking about in a sink freaks you out and you jump on the couch.

“What …. what’re you doing?” you cry out, scared.

“making you some lunch. some ramen. figured you wouldn’t want a _sand_ which right about now.” he chuckles to himself.

You burst in tears, the trauma stabbing deep within you. “Really??” you sniff, shaking.

He pauses but doesn’t apologize for the pun.

“What am I doing here?” you ask sternly. “Why are you keeping me in your home?”

“you’re no prisoner. i was just letting you rest. you’ve been asleep all night.” you notice a frustration in his voice. The dish scrapes the counter when he lifts the ramen in both hands to carry it over. Lightly placing the bowl down, the stranger pushes the sunken chopsticks toward you.

His hoodie is wrapped tightly around his head and hands deep inside sleeves. He quickly stuffs them into his pockets and steps back. “hey pal, you’re okay. eat some ramen, it’ll do you good to finally have something in your stomach.”

“What … happened?” you try to make out his face, but the hoodie’s shadow covers it and the overdriven tear ducts blind you.

“you were attacked by an …” he pauses, trying to find the right word.

“A mon- monster?” you stutter.

“no … not anymore. monsters have souls, pal. they might look scary, but they know better than to attack random people strolling a beach.”

“It looked like a monster.” you rub your eyes and grit your teeth. Gloves gently grab your wrists and pull them away.

“don’t do that. your eyes are fine. they’re just going to sting fucking badly for a few days. i’m sorry about that. i don’t have any healing powers.”

You snort at the presumed joke, but he doesn’t laugh back.

You blindly grab chopsticks and awkwardly fiddle with them until they clamp onto a few strands of udon noodles. The fragrance of homemade broth tickle your nose. “You cook…”

“my brother cooks, i just eat what he sends me. he’s becoming quite a big _dill_ back home.”

“It’s really good.” you ignore the pun. “I can see why he’d be popular.”

“i know. he didn’t use to be.”

Did he mean his brother wasn’t popular? Or, he wasn’t good with cooking?

“i had been meaning to call and _ketchup_ with him.” he snorts, but again you don’t respond to the pun. Broth splatters down your chest as you suck a noodle between your lips noisily.

You notice the lack of your white shirt replaced by an unrecognizable black shirt. Setting down the chopsticks you pull the blanket off and freeze, staring at a pair of cotton sweatpants.

“Why didn’t you take me to the hospital?” you ask sternly. “Why ….. who are you?”

“i’m sans. sans the--” he pauses again. “i’m sans.”

“Did you …. undress …..” you ask, nearly crying.

“huh…?” Sans briefly didn’t understand, but then realizes what you asked. “your clothes were wet and you were shivering. i’m sorry. i made sure you were okay and not sick.

You are violated and no matter how gentle his voice became it didn’t wash away the overwhelming fear. You don’t know Sans. You don’t know what he did last night. 

He senses your shame.

“i give you my word. _nothing_. _happened_.” he states firmly. You sniffle and then nod your head softly, but wince from the pain. “your neck … i think it’s just bruised. you fell face first. i’m sorry about that…. had i been quick enough i could’ve--”

“Why didn’t you take me to the hospital?” you repeat.

There is a pregnant pause from the mysterious blue man.

“y-you were attacked by a ….” Sans sighs. “i couldn’t stroll up to a hospital with you in my arms. they wouldn’t believe me.”

“Believe you?” 

“... what’s your name?” he asks as a diversion.

“No … what’s the reason you couldn’t take me to the hospital? Why wouldn’t they believe you? It was a monster attack ….”

“again, it’s not a monster any more.” he sighs harshly, growling a bit to himself. “it used to be, but not anymore.”

_Wait…_

“How do you know?” you push the bowl away.

_He’s not..._

“because, pal. i _am_ a monster.”  
___________________

 

So you’ve holed yourself up in the corner of the room, squeezing the blanket around you and shivering quietly. Several minutes must have past since you screamed and backed up off the couch. 

Something had broke, a lamp perhaps, but you didn’t think about it too much. You had shut yourself down.

You’re scared. You remember the television interviews that didn’t go so well: reporters talking to monsters ill-prepared for the limelight. Some monsters were angry by the private inquiries asked of them, and others confused by the accusatory questions. Some acted in nonsensical ways.

You’re scared. Over the years the anti-monster sentiment grew in this country and asked for monsters to remain at the base of Mt. Ebott where they had been trapped for centuries. Many people did not want them blending into human society. Later the movement radicalized, supported by dozens of leaders in faith and government.

You’re scared. As monsters tried to integrate further into society and away from Ebott, they met violent people and became more vulnerable to the determined hatred of humanity.

You’re scared. If the monsters just stay at the base of Mt. Ebott then humans wouldn’t need to barricade them under the ground. They could have the sun and safety they wanted.

You’re scared.

Someone walks within distance but not any closer.

“you need to calm down.” Sans replies.

You tearfully tighten your grip around the blankets.

“the ramen is still there. you shouldn’t let it go to waste. you said my brother’s cooking was good.”

You shake your head.

“you want to go home?” Sans asks with a hint of reluctance.

“...Yes” you whimper.

There is silence, a depressing stillness to the room that soaks in the harshness of your request. There is no reason for your shame, but the depth of the unnerving silence breaks your heart.

“i don’t make promises.” he speaks softly. “but …” he lowers his head and sighs deeply. “i didn’t hurt you. i saved you.”

“You’re a monster!” you cry out.

“so?” he snaps back. “monsters can’t do the right thing?”

You duck your head into your arms and curl up, sobbing quietly.

“for someone carrying a damn anti-monster button on their bag, you’re pretty weak when in front of one.” Sans growls and a blue aura glows under his hoodie. You hold in a deep breath. He sees your sudden terror and calms down enough for the light to disappear.

“I’m not …” you start off.

“what, weak? no, of course not. you simply froze in the middle of a beach and a scary monster saved you. then after he protects you and cleans the wounds you break his lamp and sit in the corner crying.” the tone of his voice isn’t pleasing any longer.

“I can’t see!” you scream at him, frustrated at the accusatory and disappointed voice.

“so?”

This is too much for you.

“P-please … I just want to go home.”

“fine by me. where do you live?”

You swallow and take a breath. “Platinum Street. The old brick apartment building.”

“which one.” 

“Just take me there.” You didn’t want him to know the exact apartment. 

“i’m not going to drop you off the side of the road. you can barely walk.” he growls.

“Fine! 23!” you answer quickly.

“thank you. i’ll take you there tonight. you don’t have to stay here a second longer than that.”

“You can’t take me now?” you beg.

“no.” Sans bites back. The monster’s voice isn’t inviting any longer. Guilt flushes through your face as Sans turns away to walk out of the room.  
___________________________

 

The delicious ramen hugs your throat with warm broth. You wipe the tears from your eyes after putting the bowl down. You can see clearer, but you couldn’t stop blinking due to the stinging eyeball scratches.

Sans isn’t there anymore. He holed himself up in his room and will get you when it is time to go.

It’s easier to acclimate to his presence when he’s absent. Shame creeps over you for reacting so horribly to his mere existence. You’re desperate to justify that fear, but didn’t want to fuel the awkwardness between the two of you. It isn’t your fault he is the way he is.

A nagging doubt hits you: It isn’t his fault for being himself. No one is at fault.

You lean over to avoid your thoughts and look at a few magazines including National Geographic, Journal of Experimental and Theoretical Physics, a graphic novel titled Bone, and a Monsters Weekly featuring a rather colorful computer on the front.

You pull this bottom magazine out and, biting your lip, turn the pages to look at photos of monsters.

The first article features odd monster children in ridiculous costumes at a party for a newly built school for the Ebbot settlement. Two pages later is a profile of a few dog-like creatures and a scaly fish woman with bright red hair. It is an expose on the whereabouts of former Royal Guard members and a detailed synopsis on why the King is not reinstating them in these troubled times.

The images convey happiness, but that doesn’t stop you from turning away to avoid seeing their eyes look back.

“they’re not that bad you know.” Sans speaks from the top of the staircase. You jump, and the magazine drops to the floor. “please don’t, i actually collect that serial. i’ve friends who help run the publication and i’m proud of them.”

You carefully pick it up. 

Sans rests at the top of the stairs studying you with his hands stuffed in his hoodie’s pockets. You look back at him fearful of what he might do. 

Sans simply sits there. There’s a minute where you find yourself studying him, and you’re pretty sure he is watching your expressions as well. 

“Photos speak differently when you look at ones someone else chooses.” you break the silence in a rare moment of bravery.

“i’m not sure what you mean.” Sans replies.

“These look different from ones I see in the news.” You stare at his frame and trying to picture what he looks like under the clothes. “They aren’t … as scary.”

His head lifts in surprise, taken back by your sudden friendliness. He doesn’t respond for a while, trying to gauge this sudden change in your demeanor. He then looks down and starts to chuckle slowly.

“heh heh-- yeah. the clip of astigmatism opening it’s eye and yelling at the cameraman plays on television when newsmen want to dish about monsters.” Sans growls low in his voice.

“That … eyeball creature?” You know this famous video taken a week after the barrier fell. The bouncing creature’s mouth slipped back revealing a screeching eye.

“poster child for all of human hate. did ya know he was laughing ‘cause the cameraman made a face he thought was funny?”

“No…”

“of course not, you wouldn’t think to ask why he screamed. or if they could even laugh like you.” Sans sighs. “all of you try to fit us into your perception of normal. astigmatism is probably one of the most fun monsters i know, and ever since that day he hasn’t laughed.”

You see his head drop. “he gets to be the poster child for anti-monster whack jobs everywhere. that ain’t something any of us would wish for.”

You don’t say anything. How could you? You try to push the scary clip out of your mind.

“they also show a lot of undyne. you probably know the video where she throws her spears into the ground?” Sans continues, and memories of those images pop at the forefront of your mind. “she can be intense, but she has a sense of justice i know a lot of humans would respect.”

You place the magazine down, staring at it. One of the articles you glanced through in the monster magazine featured the warrior Undyne. 

“we… our _king_ ... ended up having to ask her to not be at any of the peace talks. i never thought the fish lady could look … so hurt.” Sans tilts his head away from you, looking at the kitchen.

“Sans …” It feels strange, suddenly speaking his odd name.

“my brother tried to join a culinary school. didn’t ask us if he could …” Sans sighs without acknowledging you. “i told him something stupid about how he was too good for it … he said it was a chance to teach humans something new about spaghetti.”

You don’t respond, overwhelmed with an enormous sense of shame.

“hehe .. ho ho ha…” Sans snorts as he laughs cutely. “he … he went to le cordon bleu for a single day before anyone noticed he wasn’t supposed to be there. he thought he could just waltz right in and take classes.”

You smile a bit. Sans shoulders shake from laughter and he pulls his hands out of his pockets. They were thin and wrapped in gloves.

Sans sniffs and the chuckle dies slowly. “he wanted to apply properly to the school.” his hand lifts to his forehead, disappearing into the shadow of the dark hoodie. “i … never wanted … to have to tell him they rejected his application.”

A silence hangs between you two. 

He stands up. He turns around slowly and walks off to his room without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very interested in writing out concepts for a Sans/Reader story that hadn't been explored or is out of the norm. More characters will eventually appear, but I want to first develop these two before introducing a third.
> 
> Please leave me a comment! Give me a Kudos! Bookmark this story!


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally home and invite a monster in.

Sans didn’t return after that conversation, and he did not take you home that night. It is past midnight when you finally lie down and fall asleep on the couch.

You dream. A quiet dream in a field of Golden flowers.

You sit cross legged and look with a deep aching in your heart at the large mountain . It is radiating a warm light within.

A rustle in the flowers adverts your eyes. You focus on a single golden flower.

It is smiling at you.  
_________________

 

“wake up, pal.” Sans repeats. You shoot out of bed with a gasp, the memory of that cute smile fresh in your mind. “you okay?”

“… weird dream.” you whisper before noticing how close Sans’ obscured face is to your own. It didn’t take long for him to realize you froze in fear. He clears his throat and glides backward to your relief.

“well, how about you _sleep_ into something more comfortable?” Sans nods to the coffee table where your clothes lay folded. “nice clothes by the way. really colorful.”

They aren’t colorful. They are jeans and a white shirt. “I don’t like standing out.” you mumble sheepishly.

“hey kid, that’s okay with me. i don’t like to either.” Sans laughs. “i’m sorry i didn’t take you home last night. i had work.”

“Work?” you sound unconvinced. Perhaps too unconvinced since Sans takes a moment to respond. When he does speak his voice is shallow.

“yeah. monsters can work.” Sans mutters with a hint of irritation.

“Who’d hire you---?” the words escape before you could stop them. Sans turns directly at you with a silent scowl hidden under his hoodie. You grab your clothes and back off quickly. “Uh, C-- Can I shower? … It’s been days since I …”

“whatever. you know where the bathroom is.” Sans shrugs, obviously pissed with you right then. 

This apartment you slept in isn’t too difficult to navigate. The living room and kitchen are the largest spaces. Under the second floor balcony is a bathroom and small hallway hiding a master bedroom behind the kitchen. Sans preferred to sleep in the guest room which is the only room at the top of the metal stairs. A white tile fireplace at the far wall of the living room, metallic island countertop in the kitchen, and a high ceiling exposing gray painted i-beams give the entire place a modern flair.

You walk slowly. The bandaged feet aren’t stinging as badly anymore, but your eyes still sting.

“When did you leave?” you ask. “I was awake quite late.”

“about 7.” Sans looks your way and for the first time you think you could see his face, but he tilts away before you discern any features.

“Oh. I didn’t hear you leave.” You close the door to the bathroom and lock the door. The audible click as the deadbolt snaps into the frame satisfies you. There is protection between a locked door and a ticked off monster.

“you wouldn’t have …” Sans mutters as a side comment for himself, but you could hear it from behind the door.

“Is there a back way out?”

“sure, let’s go with that.” Sans chuckles.

You pull your clothes off, turn on the water, and wait for it to heat up. You sit naked on the cold toilet and unwrap the gauze from your feet. The smallest scars healed quickly, but a few of the larger gashes are still raw. 

Getting into the shower isn’t too much trouble after the initial painful shock of water hitting your wounds. The scarred feet sting, but you easily stand on them. Once the pain subsides you lather yourself with a heavy bar of soap and new shampoo bought very recently. _Does Sans ever shower_? You decide that’s not a question you want to ask him.

After a few minutes of scrubbing your skin of gritty sand, you step out and towel off. The sound of running water echoes from the kitchen, and you suspect Sans is preparing breakfast. You step out of the shower then slip into the clothes you wore that night on the beach.

Memories start to come back: 

The warm sand as you walk beside ocean waves.

The bright twilight behind a mountain as you run through flowers.

You blink, suddenly remembering the odd dream last night, and why the mountain looked so familiar. It is the cover image of Sans’ magazine for monsters. That famous mountain adorned the news for the last three years: Mount Ebott.

That mountain quickly fades from memory as you see a glint of light. Your reflection catches your eye and you slowly pan to it with renewed fear. In the bathroom mirror you see bloodshot eyes with thin red scratches. You rub your neck and wince at the sharp pain. You look like crap.

Only time can help your injuries, so you exit the bathroom after turning off the light. As you step into the kitchen Sans places scrambled eggs on two plates. You blush softly at the smell of cooked bacon. The monster looks up and nods at you.

“have some food. we can leave for your apartment right after.” Sans offers. You stop halfway down the stairs and look at him. He is holding a pair of flipflops out. “i went out and bought a cheap pair for you. i couldn’t find the ones you left on the beach. most of the concession stand is gone … i think they cleaned it up yesterday.”

You blush a deeper red and take them with a shaking hand. “Thank you.” Dropping the sandals on the floor, you slip into them. They are the right size, and you smile in gratitude.

You sit on the barstool as Sans picks up a plate of breakfast food. He sets it in front of you as you smile. “You’re … kind. Thank you … Sans” you nervously acknowledge.

“there now, see? doesn’t hurt to be gracious.” Sans turns to face the sink and turns on the hot water. 

You play with your eggs while watching the short monster clean counters he barely reaches over. His gloves are off, but you still couldn’t see his hands as he deliberately hides them. “Sans … why are you here? Ebott is so far away …”

Sans shrugs and runs a dishcloth over the stovetop. “felt like this was a _sans_ -ational place to be.”

You pause from a momentary mental groan from his pun. “So you’re settling down here?”

Sans looks up at you. “maybe, i don’t know. what’s it to ya?”

“Just … don’t understand why you’d leave Mount Ebott.” you shrug. “...why anyone would.”

Sans snorts with derision. “you try being trapped in a cave for thousands of years.”

“I don’t mean … I mean why are you out here alone.” you lean over to munch on a strip of bacon.

“i’m always alone.” Sans sighs morosely.

“What about your brother?”

Sans pulls the dishcloth off the stove and pauses to think about his response carefully.

“i don’t need to worry about him any more …” he mutters softly with a hint of sadness. He then turns and looks directly at you with sudden determination. “what were you doing down on the beach?”

“I worked at that concession stand.” You say between bites, realizing how hungry you are.

“that’s a shame. i always _relish_ a good concession stand.” Sans laughs.

“I went there mainly for the beach.” you look down and sigh. “I don’t think I’ll go there again anytime soon.”

“you won’t be attacked again. i made sure of that.” you look up at him with a curious look. “the … amalgamate …. that thing you saw. it’s taken care of.”

“You said it wasn’t a monster.”

Sans looks down, “don’t worry about it. it’s gone.”

You decide not to push, despite your concerns, and finish the rest of your meal quietly. That persistent fear for the last few hours drowns in a sea of doubt. Sans had been kind for you even when frustrated. 

“can i ask you something…” Sans quietly walks over to you and your body tenses as he picks up the plate and carries it to the sink. He watches you shiver with fear. “...why do you carry that pin around?”

You turn to the satchel Sans saved that night on the shore. The anti-monster pin is still on the strap. You pick your words carefully this time.

“I feel like things are better if you stay in protected communities.” you look over at him. “If you stay in communities where you can’t be hurt.”

“where you can’t be hurt either, right?” Sans lowers his hooded head.

“You know what it’s like outside of Ebott.” you rebut. “This place isn’t safe for any monster. The riots and demonstrations every time there are peace-”

“believe me, i don’t want to stay here as long as i have to.” Sans interrupts with a sneer. “but i don’t see why a monster can’t live in a place like here peacefully. we aren’t going to hurt anybody by existing.”

“Maybe we’re just … too different.” you sigh.

“... yeah …” Sans pauses to watch you for a long while. “but y’know, if a monster wanted to live in the human world . . . i’d still be proud of them … even to the day some nutjob takes him out.”

You don’t say anything. You don’t want to argue with him.

“...because then at least he could die saying no one was trapping him in a mountain because he was _different_.”

You grimace and look away, unsure how to react to such strong conviction. Finally you speak softly. “I need to go home.”

“eh … whatever.” Sans angrily snaps and quickly leaves the room. You know you upset him.

You begin to think you’ve upset yourself.  
__________________________

 

Sans silently walks you from the bus station to your apartment front door while making sure you’re safe. 

Of course you’re safe. Your feet are fine now, and the throbbing pain in your neck died down since that morning. You watch him with weary eyes as he studies your door, the hood still tight over his head so you couldn’t see him.

“Sans, am I safe?” you ask finally. “Because, for someone who hates me … you’re being awfully protective.”

Sans looks up at you. “just … wanting to make sure you get home without any other surprises.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” You point out.

“you’re safe.” Sans replies with no emotion and turns to walk off.

“Sans …” you call out. A tight nervous emotion stirs in you.

“look,” he spins around, “it’s been a frustrating few days for both of us. whatever you want to say: it’s okay. i don’t care any more.” Sans salutes with his gloved hand, twirls on his heel, and starts walking away. You notice that he put on a Guy Fawkes mask under the hood. The distinctive white smile and pink blush implanting a charming albeit odd personality to the small monster.

“I … didn’t know if you want to come in for a bit?” 

_Wait, really? Did I just ask him to come into my apartment…?_

Sans carefully slows his step. “why?” he asks.

“Because …” you stop and turn to your door. “No, nevermind. It was good to meet you Sans.”

You step through your door without looking back.

You turn on the light, set the satchel down, and walk into your kitchen to grab a Mike’s Lemonade from the fridge. The sandals Sans bought for you slip off and are tossed to the side. With a church key you pop the bottle cap, then walk into your living room and flop on the couch.

You reminisce nearly half an hour about the crazy experience of the last few days. A half hour of remember the details of the beach monster. Joyous hope filled your spirit when Sans showed up moments later. The breakfast he cooked for you that morning despite his aggravation. Sans is nicer than you’d imagine monsters to be.

 _It wasn’t your fault._ The sunset hits the window and spreads across the floor. _He’s just upset by a lot of things._

You wonder why your heart hurt from the sadness grasping tight. _He’s just missing his brother … and home. He’d be happier if he’d go back ...where he belo---_

The couch felt like rocks, and you didn’t want to think any more. You sit up and groan as you shamble to the kitchen for grub. You jump when you hear knocks on your door.

*taptaptap*

You place your bottle of lemonade down to open the front door. Sans had not left. He looks up at you with gloved knuckles against the door.

“You … What’re…” you shake nervously.

“if you’re still willing, i’d like to hang out.” he sheepishly admits.

You take a few breaths and nod, “S-Sure”, then let him into your home. “Y--You want anything to drink?”

“ketchup?” he asks. You laugh, but he doesn’t move and watches you intently.

“Are ...are you serious?” you question, “...I don’t want to make assumptions anymore.”

“you don’t?” he sounds unconvinced.

“Not with you at least.” you blush.

“i’m …” he pauses in surprise then shakes his head, “i’m serious. i drink mainly condiments. i can eat other foods … but … something about ketchup straight is just …” Sans holds his arm and looks off. _Is he embarrassed_?

“That’s … it’s okay. I have a bottle in the fridge I don’t touch often.” you pull the bottle out and put it on the counter. “You want it served on the rocks?” you smirk.

Sans laughs, “nah, pal. as is.”

“So, why did you come back?” you ask. “Or never leave? It’s been 30 minutes.” The anxious twist in your stomach relaxes as you look over at a green digital clock on your stove. A monster waited for 30 minutes on your doorstep. Briefly you thought it might be custom for a monster to wait before asking to come in, but Sans is too humanistic to have odd quirks such as that: Ketchup drinks aside.

“... you always been scared of monsters, haven’t ya?” There is no anger in his voice. No hint of aggravation came through in his words. Sans is genuinely curious about it, and you feel no sense of danger thanks to his calm laid-back posture.

You nod, “I was a child once. I’ve heard the fairy tales.”

“rotten stories, all of them. i should tell you a monster fairy tale. it would be better.” Sans pops the bottle open, and tilts his head back. There is a slot in the mask where he pokes in the bottle. He audibly swallows and lowers it down. “i need to get you to buy heinz. i don’t know about this whole foods brand.”

“Didn’t realize you’re a connoisseur.” you snort. “I’ll remember to _Hunts_ down and _Heinz_ the ketchup you like.”

Sans chokes on the ketchup, “did you pun?”

“I _condiment_ to, yeah.” you smile. “Too much?”

“heh,” Sans laughs. “no … just … thought you hated puns.”

“I … I hated you making puns when I was frightened, and in a strange man’s house.” you chide. “But you seem to like them, so I thought I’d try.”

“nice job avoiding the obvious ‘ketchup’ one.” Sans compliments.

“I didn’t know how to work it in.” you admit.

“it takes years of practice, but i’m sure you’ll _ketchup_ to me in no time.” he points at you and shoots a fake gun. He probably winked as well.

“God damn it, Sans.” you roll your eyes but start laughing together.

He leans on the wall and pans his head about. “cozy digs.”

“I’m proud of it.” you glance over at the living room. “Took my time to pick the place and it had the best location and price.” The place could use a day or two of cleaning. You have clothes strewn across the hallway and dishes stacked in the sink. The dimly lit rooms with old popcorn ceilings and beige appliances feel more retro than the posche place Sans lives in.

“eh, it’s nice to have options.” Sans squirts more ketchup into his throat.

“Did you have any?” you ask seriously. “I can’t imagine many landlords being …”

“it’s a condo.” Sans interrupts. “no landlords necessary.”

“That’s safer, I guess. If you’re trying to keep a low profile.” 

Sans doesn’t respond. You take a moment for yourself and swallow to clear you throat. “Sorry about the mess.”

“nah, don’t worry about it. feels like home to me.” Sans laughs and takes another swig of ketchup.

“Home?? Sans, you live in a much richer place than I do … how do you even afford it?”

“easy. it ain’t mine.” he shrugs and is about to leave it at that, but your look of confusion begged for a further explanation. “it’s owned by the king. i just keep it nice for him.”

“That really only gives me more questions.” you frown. Sans chortles and shrugs. You sigh, place the empty bottle down, and turn to your blinking wall phone full of messages. 

“Mind if I listen to these, people are probably wondering where I am.” You press a button to play the missed recordings.

“you have a landline? who does that anym--” Sans starts but is interrupted.

*BEEP* “ _Hey, it’s Danny. Boss wants me to let you know you’re taking my next two shifts. I called in sick. Sorry, talk later._ ” *THURSDAY FIVE FIFTY SIX AM*

Sans remains silent as the next message takes a moment to start. You instantly groan and cover your face knowing that missing those shifts will result in the following messages being more frantic.

*BEEP* “ _You know what happened to the stand?_ ” a rough deep voice bellowed. You look over at Sans and mouth the words ‘my boss’ to him. “ _I’m talking with the police. It’s like something rammed into it from behind? Call me, your cell isn’t working._ ” *THURSDAY NINE O SEVEN AM*

“Where is my cell?” you slap your hips and butt in panic. After two days you now realize the smartphone isn’t with you. “Did you pick it up off the beach?”

“i didn’t find any cell.” Sans looks around the room. “did you leave it here?”

“No I took i---”

*BEEP* “ _Where are you?! It’s nearly noon!_ ” your boss shouts. *THURSDAY ELEVEN FORTY TWO AM* The answering machine clicks to the next message. 

“maybe you dropped it that night and i didn’t find it.” Sans suggests. “police might have it.”

“Damn it Sans, I’m probably a missing person case …”

*BEEP* “ _It’s Danny. Boss is hounding me left and right here. He’s thinking of telling the cops he can’t find you. What happened? Where are you?_ ” *THURSDAY TWO PM*

“i scoped the beach last night, it didn’t seem like the police were trying to find you.”

“If I had my cell …” you shuffle old mail on the off chance the device slipped under them.

“... you’d ex- _cell_ at keeping up with your messages.” Sans shot fake guns again.

“God DAM--” you glare at Sans who you’re pretty sure is grinning under his mask.

*BEEP* “ _Daniel again. You’re freaking me out here. Pick up. Pick up now, please? Look, I’ve been having a good night for once please don’t…_ ” you grab the wall phone quickly to dial Danny’s number. The tone in his voice reached a level of panic you hadn’t heard from him in a long time. Not since his father kicked him out of their home, at least.

“should i go?” Sans asks concernedly while grasping the bottle of ketchup.

“No. It’s okay. I just can’t believe I hadn’t thought about my cell phone.” you sigh as the ringing continues in your ear.

“you had other things on your mind.” Sans chuckles. “don’t beat yourself up kid. you’ll find the phone.”

There is a click in your ear and a muffled groggy voice answers. “ _Hello?_ ” Danny asks.

“Hey, Dan. It’s me.” you sigh.

“ _Where the HELL have you BEEN? Did you know some asshole wrecked the concession stand?!_ ” he screams.

“I’m fine.” you stare directly into the holes of Sans’ mask. You know he heard Danny’s voice perfectly, “I just went through my messages.”

“ _Where’ve you BEEN?_ ”” he yells again.

“ _Is she fine?_ ”” a male voice you didn’t recognize mutters close by. Sans pulls himself off the wall and stand straight while watching you.

“I’ve been away from home.” you see Sans lower his head to fiddle with the cap of the ketchup. “Is someone there with you?” 

“ _Just …_ ”” Danny starts to sigh. “ _Call the boss, he’s going to file a missing report if you didn’t get back to him before noon._ ””

“Thanks. Danny… did they find my cell by chance? I left it somewhere… I’m hoping it wasn’t at the concession stand.”

“ _No. We’d be freaking the hell out if they had. They think it was some snot ass kid ramming a dirt bike or car into it or something._ ””

“Thanks. I’ll call the boss.” You click the off button and sigh from relief.

“you lied.” Sans comments. You look up to Guy Fawkes staring intently like you’ve saved the world.

“Technically I just didn’t say the truth. Is that okay?”

Sans turns his head. “i wasn’t going to force you, but it … helps.”

You nod and look down. There’s an eerie silence before you breathe and look up. 

“Sans I…”

“...look pal,” you both speak at the same time. You stop and nod at him to continue. “thanks for covering me.”

“Sure…” you swallow, but couldn’t come up with anything else to say for a long minute.

“who’s danny?” Sans suddenly asks.

“Dan?” you’re confused for a moment. “Oh, he’s my co-worker at the stand and … honestly a good friend.”

“best friend?” Sans asks.

“I suppose so. I’m not from the area and I don’t get out much … he’s probably the closest thing I have to a best friend.” you smile in reflection. Sans simply nods and looks down at the floor. 

“good to know.” he says softly, “i think i’ll head home …”, and puts your ketchup on the floor. He stands up with gloved hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

He steps to your front door. Opens it. And steps out.

You take a moment to reflect in silence, but your mind can’t function. The hum of the fridge speaks louder than the muddled thoughts about self and fear. 

Sans, the monster, is gone.

 

_… The silence in your apartment is horrible._

_… The emptiness unbearable._

_… and you, are not a nice person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me notes, they've been very empowering!


	4. Jason Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a man named Jason Andrew Black who is trying to protect monsters.

Three weeks later you find Danny waiting in line at his favorite bistro. You wave to him as he nods with a small smile. He’s sporting a red t-shirt and flower printed shorts and hair spiked with gel instead of his usual combed look.

You wrap arms around him in a hug, but Danny grimaces in pain. There’s concern in his eyes before blushing and pulling you off. “I’m sore … be careful.”

“Oh? Sore? Does it have to do with the guy I keep asking about? Is that why you’re all fancy with your hair gel?” you grin, jabbing him in the ribs with a playful finger.

“Not telling.” Danny rolls his eyes, but you keep prodding.

“Come on, you can’t stay mad at me forever. How often can I say I’m sorry for not calling you back.” you whine. 

“You ever find that phone?” Danny leans against a rail, a smug smile on his lips. You easily recognize Danny wanting to avoid the conversation and you humor him for now.

“It’s gone, I’m sure of it. I just bought a new one from my provider. I need your contact number; I lost all of them.” you hand your new phone to him and he starts tapping it.

“Goddamn, a Galaxy? Nice.” Danny smiles and you watch him go through your apps.

“You’re jealous ‘cause you hate your iPhone.” 

“So where were you that night by the way?” he asks as he hands the phone back. “You never said.”

You smile weakly and take the phone. “Hmm? Oh, I went out of town to see a friend.” you laugh awkwardly. “Figures everything would go to hell while I was out. You get a new job yet?”

“No.” he sighs, but then looks to the beach before smiling. “Well, I might have something if I keep my fingers crossed.”

“What?”

“Don’t laugh, but a gym.” He appears to be serious.

“Danny, you don’t know how to lift a barbell.”

“Shut up, I’d be manning the front desk. Who knows, maybe I’ll be motivated to move for once.” he rubs his chin as if comically in thought.

“You’re wanting to look perfect for your new man.” you prod. “Who you need to introduce me to.”

You become suddenly aware of a depressing silence between the two of you. Danny looks away and shrugs. “I don’t think you ever will.”

“Oh, crap. Did it not work out?” you ask. “Why didn’t you say anythin--”

“That’s … not why I don’t want you to meet him.” Danny looks down and crosses his feet.

“Then why?” you ask hurt. The look of pain in his eyes pushes you back a step. Danny rarely looked hurt as badly as now, but what scares you most is his fear of you. The friend you made two years ago at the stupid concession stand struggles with his words, but in the end doesn’t say a thing; won’t say a thing; can’t say a thing.

A group of sharply dressed men and women handing out flyers approach you during this awkward silence. They immediately bombard you with a revolting amount of text in pamphlet form. A tall muscular man with blond hair and a chiseled jaw smiles at you. “Evening. Might I interrupt you two briefly? My name is Jason Andrew Black. I am president for the state chapter of the M.P.A group, Monster Protection Agency.”

The pamphlet’s front page features a cartoon version of the monster Astigmatism. He is smiling and waving alongside two humans dressed in uniforms. Danny scoffs without looking at the pamphlet. “Another anti-monster group? There’s plenty of them to go around.”

Jason doesn’t bat an eye and continues to smile with confidence. “Oh, we’re not anti-monster, Sir.”

“Oh?” Danny asks looking down at the pamphlet. “What are you then?”

“Simply a protection force. We want a healthy distance between monsters and humans.” Jason looks down at you directly, his smile expanding. “For everyone’s protection.”

“Oh … that … sounds nice.” You admit, but something nags at the back of your mind. The slick style of Jason and his crew is alarming, but the approach also intrigues you.

“That sounds like you’re wanting to keep monsters and humans separate.” Danny frowns, his bravado more assertive than usual.

“Only at a healthy distance! Anything wrong with that?” Jason asks, tilting his head and giving Danny a condescending look. The others behind their leader giggle and look at each other, nodding heads as they watch.

“How is that different from every other group?” Danny folds his arms. “Isn’t that the same sentiment: Monsters belong in Mt. Ebott?”

“You misunderstand us. We have no interest in taking a violent approach nor a political one. We aren’t going to fight a losing battle. Making sure the monsters stay at Ebott is wise, but public opinion isn’t strong enough. We are interested in making sure monsters who do show up outside Ebott let us know about them. For their own safety, of course.” he turns back to you and closes his hands together. “We welcome any monsters that first register with the local police force.”

“Registration? Fucking _registration_? Since when is any of this legal?” Danny asks as he furiously flips through the pages. Several of the members are now studying Danny and most of them are glaring hatefully. Jason continues to smile confidently.

“Since now. The monsters have no legal rights under our laws. Simply, they are not human and it’s debatable if any can be considered individuals.” Jason purposefully looks away to avoid Danny’s glare, but he is now focusing on you. “Don’t you see? That’s why it’s important _we’re_ around.”

“W--why’s that?” you ask because his emphasis directed at you is beguiling. Jason appears sincere and honest with his words, but that nagging voice in your mind starts to yell.

“Think of it. The monsters have no protection. Many are potentially dangerous. Others are ignorant of humanity’s ways. If monsters were to get attacked by humans, or heaven forbid they hurt someone innocent out of fear, then really … really it would be _our_ fault.” Jason puts his hands to his chest as if touched by an emotion. Several other members behind him nod their heads in respect.

“Our fault…” you mumble. Danny momentarily looks at you in frustration, then back at Jason.

“Our fault?” he asks for explanation.

“We’re letting them leave Ebott. Congress says they’ll ebb the flow of migrants from Ebott, but that hasn’t stopped monsters from leaving.” Jason frowns and then his steel blue eyes meet yours again. “They would be safer there, wouldn’t they? Safer at Mt. Ebott”

Your heart freezes in uncertainty. The same argument you defended to Danny and Sans was met with rejection, but Jason agrees with you.

“Well,” Jason continues eagerly. “We have no idea where they are. And who’s fault is that when we are the ones letting them go free without consequence? If a monster hurts someone, who do we have to blame but _ourselves_? It’s no different from our driver licenses or social security numbers. If they register we are _allowing_ them be free.”

You catch the red eyes of Danny’s boiling anger. “Danny …” you start, but it doesn’t calm him.

“At any case, the registration is only with local police. They don’t need to carry ‘papers’ or wear a ‘badge’ _yet_.” Jason’s saccharine smile reappears. “They just need to alert the police they’re in the area. It better prepares the police for any unfortunate incident.”

“Like Cincinnati.” Danny suggests gravely.

“Yes! That unfortunate incident. The monsters attacked a typically non-violent neighborhood. I admit the humans first lynched the monsters. Their response is a cautionary one, because they didn’t realize how many monsters were moving in. Can anyone truly blame them for protecting themselves? If we had registration then we can stop such skirmishes.” Jason clicks his fingers and a girl behind him hands a couple pieces of paper. “We’re also passing these flyers out.”

“What flyers?” Danny pulls one from him and turns it around in his hands.

“Seems a monster had been sighted lately.”

You turn white with fear, and you’re too late to keep Jason from noticing this sudden shock.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re completely safe. However, if either of you have seen a monster, please let us or the local authorities know.” Jason nods at the paper in your hand. “There’s a description on the back of the flyer. It’s hard to miss this monster, it’s a huge white tentacle.”

You betray a lack of surprise as you try to keep your nerves in check. “Oh. We’ll be sure to lookout then.” you smile awkwardly and now the sickly sweet man is frowning in confusion. He is obviously trying to work out what bothers him about your demeanour. You grimace and look to your best friend.

“I didn’t realize monsters could leave Ebott without registering. That’s good for them.” Danny mutters, handing the pamphlet back to the group. Jason breaks his gaze at you and sharply turns toward Danny. The followers behind Jason start to whisper to each other. None of them impressed with Danny’s bravado, but no one ever has been as long as you’ve known him. Danny is unapologetically liberal in every sense of the word, and he wouldn’t back down from an army of neatly dressed men.

Jason stares down this new foe of his. “Sir, I hope you realize an undocumented monster in our city is a problem for everyone. This thing is too gigantic to have running about and would only cause destruction when trying to move. The danger to the public is obvious. It needs to be dealt with.”

“Dealt with?” you ask.

“Oh, nothing horrible … err what’s your name?” he waits for you to reply, but you stay silent and blush. “... heh, yes well … We have means of transporting it home to Mt. Ebott.”

“Provided it cooperates, I’m sure.” Danny smirks with sarcasm.

“Of course.” Jason shoots back. “We’ve the full force of the police behind us if we do run into this ...thing. They want a full census of the monsters in this area if any.”

They did not know about Sans yet, and your fear starts to grow.

“What if it wanted to register peacefully?” Danny asks. “What then?”

“This tentacle is a monster we probably would insist turn back.” Jason starts to growl low in his throat. “Again, sir. It’s too large to fit in our city and would only serve to frighten an already hysterical population.”

Danny hands his flyer to Jason. “Well, I’m glad this monster doesn’t have to worry about being here a moment longer.” Danny laughs. “Give my regards to my Dad.”

Jason frowns with his teeth clenched. “You’re Daniel Redbach, aren’t you? I thought you were. You look just like your father.”

“Hope the old man hasn’t bitten off more than he can chew.” Danny nods at you and points at the customer line that moved further in. You are too dumbfounded by the entire conversation to think straight, but you follow Danny a few feet forward.

“The Chief will be happy to know you’re well.” Jason smiles. “He doesn’t talk about you too much. Only in snide comments about his disappointment with some choice you made.”

“The feeling is mutual. Excuse us, we’re next in line.” Danny snaps, his jaw clenched in anger and his eyes darting around furiously.

“I won’t take your time.” Jason gently lays a hand on your shoulder and looks down with a calm and handsome smile. “I assure you, we’re here to look out for everyone. I’m sorry if I frightened you.”

You blush as he walks off with his silent crew of followers.

“Asses. I don’t trust them.” Danny swears. You nod and look down at the flyer. 

On the front is a sketch of the very tentacle monster that attacked you three weeks ago. Below the drawing a list of attacks made by the monster in the past four weeks detailed every horrible nightmare. The first report came from the coast guard and a pair of rescued fishermen who lost their boat several miles off shore. A family at a park were terrified when it destroyed their camper. Every witness described the same shriek that paralyzed you.

Danny coughs loudly. “Look, ignore it. Don’t let them get to you.”

“This looks serious.” you mutter.

“So? Have you seen such a monster?” Danny asks rhetorically and you tense up. “No, of course not. It’s not here and I bet most of these are fictional.”

“They aren’t made up.” you chide.

Danny looks surprised. “No? Well if they are true I don’t think the monster means any intentional harm.”

“How do YOU know?” you blurt out. “Do you know how they think? Do you know what this monster is doing far from home? Maybe it’s mad at humans!”

“And you don’t know that either!” Danny laughs, “What’s with you suddenly being so serious over this?”

“Me? What’s with you and that attitude you just gave?” you snort in derision. 

“What about it? You know I hate that stuff.” Danny frowns. “There’s no monster out there and if there was it means no harm to anyone. You don’t know if it’s real.” Danny puts his hands into his pockets and turns away from you.

“Of course I do!” you nearly scream and clench your teeth. Pulling Danny by his shirt, you lean down to whisper. “ _It attacked me!_ ”

You are crying, but no one else notices your anger. The customers are too busy enjoying lunch. 

Danny furrows his brow. “What?”

You jab the paper in your hand with an index finger. “This thing destroyed the concession stand and almost killed ME.” you snap. “Tell me that isn’t dangerous!”

Danny stares dumbfounded at you. “Wh--- you …” his eyes open. “Holy shit you …”

“I …” you back off, suddenly realizing you’ve blabbed what you promised to keep secret. “Danny, don’t tell anyone PLEASE.”

Danny stares at you. “But … you didn’t tell the asshole that?” he asks. “Why aren’t you telling anyone …?”

You blush suddenly, the image of the blue hooded hero in your mind. Without meaning to commit such a blunder, you’ve betrayed Sans. “It’s … it’s not going to hurt anyone now. Jason doesn’t need to worry about it.”

“What do you mean?” Danny asks, his voice deeper and more serious. “You just complained it could hurt people. What did you do--” he trails off, leaning in as he whispers the last words.

“I didn’t do anything!” you snap. “There …” you hug yourself. “It’s nothing. Jason doesn’t need to search for it any more.” 

Danny stares at you with an incredulous look then snorts a laugh, frustrated at your sudden revelation. “So … this whole time you lied to the police, to your boss, and to me about what happened to protect a monster that was about to kill you. I don’t buy it.”

“Look. I told you I …” You see Danny’s incredulous stare. Backing yourself into this hole trapped you into either digging deeper or explaining yourself. You look around and lean in, “Someone rescued me …”

“There’s the story!” Danny grins aggressively. “Now we have the hero! So let me guess, saved by some anti-monster asshole you’re trying to protect.”

“What?! No! I’m not protecting anyone …” you hiss. “Look, the … thing … is taken care of. It’s back home.”

“Home. Right, whatever. Maybe that ‘thing’ had a family of its own.” Danny growls. “Maybe it wanted a hot dog.”

“Danny, be serious.” you sigh.

“ME BE SERIOUS?” he shouts, and now the patrons look up at the two of you. Danny ignores them and sneers at you. “Who was it that saved you? Who are you protecting?”

“I’m not protec--”

“Bullshit. You’re protecting some vigilante idiot who thought he knew best.” Danny growls. “And now a monster is probably in captivity or dead.”

“Danny, it attacked me. It was going to kill me!” you cry. 

“Whatever.” Danny storms out of the line, “It’s always you protecting yourself from doing anything difficult.”

“Danny!” you call and run after him. “It’s not what you think! The guy that saved me … he’s--” you start to babble, but Danny interrupts you.

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t tell Jason the whole truth.” You freeze in shock. Danny was being sarcastic, but him spilling everything terrified you.

“You can’t!” 

“Why the hell not?!” Danny laughs angrily. The two of you now far from the crowds in the street.

“Because it isn’t RIGHT!” Telling Jason about the Monster didn’t worry you, but betraying Sans like this didn’t feel right. Jason could be helpful for Sans, but you knew that describing the beach fight could put your monster friend in jeopardy. If anyone told Jason about that night it had to be someone vouching for Sans’ heroics.

“RIGHT?! Where do you get off telling me what’s RIGHT?” Danny screams, tears streaming down his face.

“Danny, why are you yelling?” you sniffle, a flood of tears down your face as well. “Please …” This is wildly out of character for him. Danny never becomes this animated unless he feels justified for doing so. “What did I do?” you ask.

“You didn’t do anything!” Danny scolds. “That’s the problem!”

“What did you want me to do?” you ask softly. “What the hell was I supposed to do?”

There is a flash of lucidity in Danny’s eyes. He sees you crying and snaps out of his anger. He steps back in horror.

“...I ...I’m sorry …” Danny swallows as he shakes. “You’re right. You … were scared over the whole thing. I shouldn’t blame you.”

You catch the wording easily. “But, you do blame me?”

Danny doesn’t answer. Your best friend could not give you a direct answer. You lower your head and he speaks after a prolonged silence. “I think I need to go cool off.” 

He dashes quickly before you could stop him. Danny’s reaction did not fit the person you know. He reacted horribly, but you tipped off that anger. 

You look down at the pamphlet.

You see Jason’s number with a scribbled note in blue ink: ‘Call me, it’ll be okay :)’

…

…

You are not a nice person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without any monster in it or any canon character?! Please don't hate me! I promise Sans will come back next chapter!
> 
> Please let me know if the chapter was any good. I enjoyed the character development and plot development, but I realize that not having a monster in it might bore readers who are here for Sans and the others.


	5. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite yourself for tea with the one person you want to get to know.

“Hey.” You nervously grip your arm while huddling on the front step of the monster’s condo. Sans face is unreadable through the ski mask as he holds his front door open. He scans down to your feet and back up with no words. “So do you just wear your hoodie like that all the time?” you ask to end the tension.

“what’re you doing here?” Sans asks incredulously, and ignores the question. He felt both impressed and suspicious that you arrived unexpectedly to greet him.

You shuffle your feet sheepishly, “I just … wanted to drop by and see how you’re doing. And … you know … thank you for saving my life.” Sans continues holding the door in place, while stuffing his other hand deep inside a pocket. You clear your throat, “So, thank you … for saving my life.”

“you’re welcome.” Sans responds, snapping back to reality. “and, uh, thanks pal.”

The ensuing silence increases your discomfort as you blush and lower your head. “I didn’t know …” your doubts erase what little confidence you’ve mustered, so you clamp your mouth shut. Sans sees you struggling and lets go of the door. 

“did you want to come in?” he asks.

“Oh.” You stand straight as the short monster steps to the side to let you in. The condo is messier since the last time. Worn hoodies and khakis litter the floor, which mirrors the kitchen sink full of dirty plates and fry pans. The light to the bathroom is on, and its door serves as a towel rack for old clothes. Sans closes the front door behind him while rubbing his hoodie.

“sorry, didn’t realize you were coming.” Sans shuffles past you to push some clutter off a barstool.

“Feels like home.” you smile. 

“heh.” Sans walks to his sink. “i’ll put on tea.”

“ _Tea_ -riffic” you sit down at the barstool and swing your knees in. 

“nice.” Sans smirks as he opens the overhead cabinet. He struggles to reach the mugs, and once he gets a pair he leaves the cabinet door wide open.

“Getting a _cup_ -le of cups I see.” you smirk then scratch behind your ear in a nervous habit.

Sans looks at you oddly and grabs the sugar. “you’re trying too hard. what’s wrong?”

You think of asking why he thought something is amiss, but you fight oncoming tears forming at the corner of your eyes. He notices, setting down the sugar, and places his hands on the table.

“okay. don’t really know how to deal with this, pal.” Sans confesses point blank, and you can hear the uncertainty and discomfort in his voice.

You chuckle and sniffle. “Sorry, I’ve been having a rough few days … I didn’t have anyone else to go to.”

“glad to know i’m the last resort.” Sans shrugs.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” you look up, feeling your cheeks flush.

“relax, it’s a terrible joke.” he lies. “seriously though, why did you come?”

You sigh softly. “Danny got mad at me.”

The tea water whistles, and Sans pulls himself off the counter. “that’s it?” he asks as he grabs the kettle.

“No … it’s more than that … I don’t know. He just … Sans I’m sorry.” you grab the back of your neck and hang your head in shame.

Sans gently pours the water into each cup, sets the kettle down on the stove, then plunks a tea bag into each cup. He sighs and bobs the bags, “how much did you tell him?”

You pause momentarily to collect yourself. “I got mad at him and told him a giant white tentacle monster attacked me.”

“rough.” Sans shrugs. You watch him for any sign of anger, but he continues to play with the tea, unaffected.

“You didn’t want me to tell anyone, I’m sorry.” you sniff again and accept the cup of tea from him.

“no. i only said it helped that you didn’t tell danny anything. i never demanded you to keep it a secret.” You look up at him, “that’s not to say i’m not worried now. as more people realize i’m here the more danger comes with it.” 

You look down at the counter and then take a sip of your tea slowly, blushing slightly as tears run down your face.

“you … did tell him about me?” Sans tilts his head.

“No... Yes. Actually, I told him a passerby saved me. I didn’t get the chance to tell him the truth.” you see Sans nod in relief.

“cool. good, i guess. so, you didn’t answer my question.” Sans takes his tea bag out and plops it on the empty saucer nearby, “why come to me?”

You had plans how to answer this, but the shame simmering in your soul startles you. “I-I just wanted to talk with _someone_.”

“well, cool to have you here… i guess.” Sans sighs as he turns the mug around in his hands nervously.

“Why aren’t you mad? I betrayed you.” that causes the monster to sit up and the strings of his hoodie swings forward as he tilts his head.

“what? you didn’t betray me. look pal, i _just_ said i never forced you to swear to my secrecy.” 

“But. . . ” He holds his hand up to stop you.

“i literally don’t care.” Sans grunts, “you can stop crying.”

You’re frustrated for feeling awful and Sans won’t acknowledge your fears which only frustrates you more. “Look, just … let me apologize for it!”

Sans looks up at you for a moment and snorts. “sure. i forgive you.” he mutters unconvinced.

“I didn’t want …” you sigh with a hint of anger. “I think I should’ve kept it secret anyway.”

“it doesn’t matter. i took lemon bread home. it’s not here anymore.”

Tea sprays out of your nose and you cough a couple times. “L-Lemon Bread? I was attacked and almost killed by a giant monster named _Lemon Bread_?”

Sans leans back on his stool. “i _bread_ your pardon, it was a _loaf_ or death situation. you _knead_ to be serious here.”

“Oh my God, shut the fuck up.” you demand playfully while he laughs, “I didn’t think it had a name, you said it wasn’t a monster.”

“no. it used to be though.” Sans sighs.

“What … was he like?” you ask curiously.

“i didn’t really know him … her …” he hesitates. “...it.”

“Oh.” you drink some tea and clear your throat, then wipe your tears away with your sleeve. “Why was it here anyway?” 

“it was searching …” Sans starts then stops himself.

“Searching?” you ask.

“... for freedom.” Sans finishes, but you aren’t sure what he means and you are sure he intended to say something else.

“Freedom from Mt. Ebott?” but Sans doesn’t answer back right away. It’s a few seconds before he turns back to face you. 

“can we talk about something else.” he asks.

“Okay.” you nod, “Sorry, just … curious as to what had happened that night anyway.”

“you were attacked by an undead blob haunting the beach.” Sans mutters a bit angrily, but then sighs. “please … just …”

“Move on, right … right …” you sigh. “I keep screwing up I should just leave myse--”

“you can stay.” Sans rests his hand near yours and his words sound sincere. “just … not a topic i want to cover.”

“He must’ve been something to you.” you push again bravely, “you came out all this way just for him?”

“like i said, i never formally met the dude. i was asked to send it home. that’s all. you were in the way.” Sans sighs.

“... Tell me about home.” you ask, finally changing the subject away from Lemon Bread.

“...not much to tell. giant mountain cave where tens of thousands of monsters live.” Sans shrugs and your frustrations rise at his nonchalant attitude.

“I mean … like, tell me about your brother.” you suggest, but he gazes distantly out the window. “It sounds like he must’ve … died recently?”

He looks up surprised. “What?” he asks, completely confused.

“You said you didn’t have to worry about him anymore.” your frown giving way to confusion.

“and you assumed that meant he was dead?” he chuckles. “i didn’t realize you were so morbid.”

“Oh jesus … I’m--” 

“don’t say you’re sorry. i don’t care if you’re sorry. i don’t listen to apologies, and i don’t make promises. both are too easy to break.” There’s wisdom in his voice, as if he learned through struggles you couldn’t understand.

“Who’s the pessimist now?” you ask jokingly, but it isn’t a funny joke. Sans looks away in a growl as you flog yourself mentally. You are not sure why you feel so apologetic, but you think that your nerves affect it somehow.

“look. my brother … he’s not needing his older brother any more. that’s all.” he leans back, tea in hand. “next topic.”

“You’re feeling forgotten.” suddenly the monster tilts his stool back, laughing raucously. Tea splatters over his hoodie, but he doesn’t care

“i-- i’m feeling forgotten?” Sans shakily puts down his tea and grasps his chest, nearly falling off his chair. “HAHA! oh hell … oh _hell_ you’ve no idea.” He snorts and swallows before taking deep breaths. “oh … oh ... my aching bones, you’ve no idea how forgotten I am.”

“I’m sure he hasn’t forgotten you.”

“naw. pap would never forget me. he just doesn’t need me any more. he found someone else.” he shrugs, picking the tea up again. His laughs dying quickly.

“Oh, so you’re jealous.” you put your now empty mug down. “I can understand that.”

Sans snorts. “naw. i’m not jealous of anything.” he growls low in his throat and takes a sip to clear it. His suspicions grow as he stares up at you. “you’re really laying it thick with the personal questions.”

“I’m … just curious about the first monster I ever met.” you swallow. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry into …”

“stop apologizing. i’m not going to say anything if all you want to do is apologize.” Sans threatens.

“What’ve you got against apologizing?” you ask, sincerely. 

Sans takes a moment to consider an answer and puts his tea down. “okay.” he crosses his arms. “if you promise not to apologize _ever_ again to me, i’ll tell you why i’m mad at my brother.”

“You don’t want me to ever apologi--” you frown at him.

“no, i don’t. and if you ever do anything so _horrible_ to me that i can’t forgive you, then don’t come looking for me.” he looks right at you as the shadow underneath his hoodie darkens. “i wouldn’t want to see you if you did something that awful.” 

You shake with soul-touching fear, but his grave tone doesn’t last. “but i don’t think you’re a bad person.”

“You don’t?”

“naw, overly sensitive and you have no backbone, but you’re a good kid at the core. i can see that in you.” Sans finishes his tea and puts the cup down. 

“Sans …” you’re touched and he looks up at you with patient silence for your answer. “Okay. No more apologizing.” you smile. “Except this one, I’m sorry for apologizing so much. I think I’m just extremely nervous around you.”

“you really can’t help yourself, can you.” Sans sighs. Although you were lighthearted with that comment you could tell that he found it irritating.

“I’m …” you catch yourself and hold your tongue. He giggles as you blush furiously.

“see, pal? that wasn’t so hard, was it? no more of that. you don’t need to be nervous around me.”

You’re about to ask if he’s nervous too, but the monster unexpectedly hops off his seat. “you were wanting to know more about my brother? tell you what, how about you come over for dinner tonight? i gotta stop by a place i know for some grub and i’ll get extra for you. we can eat and i’ll tell you about my brother.”

“Oh.” something in the back of your mind argues against this, but you push the voice away. “Sure.”

“great! that gives me an excuse to kick you out. sorry about that. duty calls, and i was supposed to start my job five minutes ago.” Sans laughs.

“Oh I’m sor--”

“no.” Sans looks at you.

“Oh! Crap, sor--”

“no.” he states flatly again.

“You’re not making this easy on me.” you chuckle. “Okay. No apologies…” you smile.

“good. it wasn’t your fault anyway. i made the choice to let you in, pal. i’m responsible for my own schedule, not you.” Sans grabs your mug and takes it with him to the dishwasher.

“I suppose.” You shrug as you get to the door. “Have fun at work … whatever you do. What do you do?”

“I babysit mostly.” Sans says casually and you nearly fall over.

“You? Babysit!?” you ask and Sans looks at you with a glare to let you know he isn’t joking. “Oh. Well, I hope to hear about it at dinner.” you smile after biting your tongue to keep from apologizing.

“great!” he smiles as he hops to the front door, guides you out, and waves with gusto. “it’s a date!”

Eyes pop from your sockets, but you don’t have time to respond as he closes the door with a smug laugh.


	6. Dating Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eat a cheeseburger and fries and learn a lot about monsters. Also, you gain a nickname.

You frantically throw socks out of your drawers searching for the anything to wear. Clothes soar across the entire bedroom and out to the living room couch. You try on several different style shirts yet still can’t decide how casual to dress. This is only a date, but you don’t know if you should wear the Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back retro shirt or present yourself in a nicer button down blue shirt. 

Sans is probably cleaning his condo in anticipation. You briefly consider cleaning up your apartment. “Why would I bring him back here?” you ask out loud in your messy apartment. You wish you own a cat. If you had a cat at least you’d be less crazy talking to yourself.

You pull out clean shorts and a t-shirt with your favorite band printed on the front. This is decidedly less nerdy than that Star Wars shirt. You start fussing with your hair next. 

This isn’t how you planned to spend the evening. The intention to befriend Sans worked, but you didn’t expect this childish mind game. This is just an evening as new friends and he had to attach the word “date” to it. Yet, you have a _date_ with a _monster_. You have a date with the monster who _saved_ you.

Nearly 4:30pm, and you should probably arrive in an hour. You didn’t set a time, but Sans probably accommodates anything.

It surprises you he did not get angry when you told Danny about the monster attack on the beach. But he does get angry with your political views over monsters. Despite how frustratingly rude this mysterious monster can be, you developed deep empathy for him. Sans is alone out here, misses his brother, and wants to go home.

You hold your shirt close to your chest. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

Nothing replies, of course. You really need to get a cat.

“Why are you here?” you ask blankly as you pull the shirt over your head. “What could be so important you’d risk your life here?”

You look outside the front window, the sidewalk teeming with people going home from work. Several distracted pedestrians glued to their phones are walking together in deep conversation while children race down the street toward the nearby park. There is low crime in this beach town, but peace never stops a lynch mob.

Something stirs in your soul and this time stronger than before. A nagging doubt saying something isn’t right. The pedestrians continue their lives unaware of a monster amongst them. You close the curtain and pick up the wallet on your bed. 

“He’s a friend.” you try to remind yourself and grab your keys, walking out the door into the sea of people.   
_________________________

 

“I knew you’d clean up.” you smirk, looking around the condo that is now pristine as that first day you met him.

“you gave me a good excuse. i was _waste_ deep in the trash.” Sans’ voice is light hearted and jolly. He is wearing the same blue hoodie but now with clean black jeans and red converse shoes.

“I caught that pun.” you cross your arms.

“glad you got the _mess_ -age.” Sans shoots back as he walks into the kitchen and you close the door.

“Why did the train pick up your crap?” you smile. The start of a joke catches Sans off guard.

“uh … i don’t know, why?” he asks facing you.

“It already goes through a _junk_ -tion each day.” you swear crickets literally start chirping. “… admittedly i’m not that good at jokes.”

“you’re hit or miss with them.” Sans chuckles.

“Sorry-- err I mean, I’ll do better?” you smile pathetically. Sans laughs this off and waves for you to come into the kitchen. 

“don’t stress yourself, kid. you don’t need to be good at jokes to have me like you.” he starts to open a take out bag and doesn’t notice your cheeks flush red.

“Th-thanks.” sheepishly you watch as Sans pulls out several styrofoam boxes. “What do you have?”, the delicious smells feed your hungry stomach.

“cheeseburgers and fries. comes from this place i like to … pop over at occasionally.” he pulls out the ketchup from the fridge and you notice he bought a family size bottle of Heinz. 

“I should’ve known your favorite spot would be a cheeseburger joint. All the ketchup you can eat.” you laugh and pull a carton over to uncover it and smell the golden sesame buns. A moist burger dripping of fat and cheese in the middle is still sizzling with heat. “It looks wonderful, thank you.”

“look.” Sans opens up his carton to reveal a similar looking meal. “i can eat something other than ketchup!”

“I didn’t doubt you could.” you smirk. “What do you have to drink?”

“pabst.” Sans says quickly, but then hesitates and doesn’t move.

“Anything else?” you ask. Sans looks over and you can see the black ski mask with no eye holes under the hoodie. Caught off guard by the freakish sight, you barely hear his response. “I’m … I’m sorry w- what did you say?”

“i have water, that’s it. i … didn’t think about drinks and i don’t buy anything other than beer.”

“That’s okay, I’ll take the PBR.” You swallow, nervously. “Sans, why are you hooded all the time?”

Sans looks over at you and then takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “i don’t want to upset you.”

“You shouldn’t fe--…”

“humans _always_ freak out when they see me.” Sans sneers. “i was just going to let them. but to function at any capacity amongst humans i have to hide myself. if i didn’t i wouldn’t be able to get to the bank, the grocery store, the theatre… i’d be trapped.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun.” you comment, but Sans scoffs loudly.

“no kid, it _ain’t_ fun at all having to hide to protect yourself.” Sans scowls. “ _you_ should kno--” he stops his thought. “no, it isn’t fun, but it’s what i do. what i have to do.”

“Wouldn’t you feel free being home? At Ebbot?” you ask.

“well i’m sure they’re tired of me back there too.” Sans laughs. “seems like no one wants to see my face.”

You shiver from imaging horrendous facial features under that hoodie, but still curious. Sans notices your shudder, so you quickly speak up. “I … don’t want you to feel like you can’t …” you stop and try to formulate words from scattered thoughts.

“pal, it’s okay. maybe i can properly introduce myself one day. folks who trust me understand my face easily.” Sans pulls out two beer cans from the fridge and hands one to you.

“So you met other humans before.” you pop open the can and take a sip.

“i live in a beach resort town, i meet loads of humans. there’s this bitch teller at the bank who avoids me by excusing herself to the bathroom every time. the cashier at safeway thinks i have skin cancer.” Sans starts to tap the bottom of the beer can. “he keeps asking if i want paper or plastic and i always say ‘whatever holds all these _cans-cer_!”

“That was awful and horrible and you should feel bad.” you scrunch your nose playfully. “I didn’t think cancer was fair play.”

“you’re laughing inside.” Sans pops open the can, not bothered by the pun.

“That doesn’t change anything!” you chuckle, unable to hide the smile. Sans tilts his head to drink and you realize the beer is going through the ski mask.

“there really is a guy at the safeway who thinks i have cancer.” Sans wipes his sleeve across the mask. “and i did that pun on him, but it went right over his head.”

“Please do not tell me he has a child with skin cancer or something.” you frown as Sans shrugs his shoulders. “Anyway, you must’ve _befriended_ humans before.”

Sans leans back against the fridge and several magnets push away from his shoulders. “One. Long ago.” 

You wish you could see a sign of emotion, but the stolid ski mask taunts you. “A close friend?”

“let’s just say, the first time we met it felt like we known each other for years.” Sans sighs, but you didn’t understand the riddle.

“You mean, love?” you ask tentatively and Sans starts laughing out loud yet again.

“hahaha! crap! … i-- i can’t blame you for saying that. the vague shit that comes out my mouth could be interpreted in all sorts of crazy ways.” Sans continues to chuckle as he gulps ketchup. “no… Frisk is a human friend who met us in the underground and helped break the barrier down in the first place.”

“Fri--- Frisk Dreemur. The ambassador for monsters and humans. The human that speaks on behalf of the monsters.” you laugh. “I should’ve guessed. Frisk appeared on television more times than I can count. And all at the age of, what, twelve?”

“eleven. the kid has _determination_.”

That _word_. That piercing word echoes through your mind, and you grab your head painfully.

 _Determination_.

“whoa, hey. are you a lightweight?” Sans asks as he puts his beer down and holds out his hand in an attempt to steady you.

“No …. no … I just … need some food in me.” you lie and grace him a smile to soothe his worry. 

Sans doesn’t press you. You take your food to the couch and wait politely for Sans to sit down. He is cautious as first, but sits next to you. You smile to show confidence, but you tense up from being so close to him. Butterflies start to turn inside your stomach which you assume is fear and hunger speaking.

“So. Tell me about your brother.” You start off as you lift your burger, and Sans chuckles. 

“a promise is a promise.” He laughs as you take a hefty bite. “not much to tell honestly. he’s my baby brother and we grew up in snowdin.”

“Snowdin?” you mumble, wiping your face.

“one of the towns in the underground.” he smiles. “looks just like its name.”

“Coming to a sunny beach must have been a shock then after living with all that snow.” you sigh. “It was for me.”

“oh?” Sans asks. “you a snowflake too?”

You find the term juvenile, but his casual use of the name is endearing. “Snowflake?” you blush a bit, and Sans sees this.

“snowflake. it’s what we call the citizens of snowdin.” he laughs. “or anyone who likes snow really. the name sounds better than snowdinian… or snowdite …” you notice a partially eaten hamburger, but you aren’t sure when he took a bite.

“Oh, well … uh, I’m from the north if that’s what you mean. From the other side of the country.” You massage your neck as you pop a few fries into your mouth. “Damn these are wicked.”

“you’re really far from home.” Sans realizes.

“So are you.” you smile softly. Sans takes a moment to think.

“i suppose we have a few things in common …” he looks up. “so where are you from exactly?” he asks.

“I think you are getting off topic, _pal_.” you smirk and Sans throws up his hands.

“okay okay. so anyway, pap and i were best buds ever since we were little monsters. . .” 

“Pap is his name?” you see Sans pulling out an onion ring from his hamburger and dropping it into the carton.

“sorry, that’s the nickname. his full name is papyrus.”

“Heh. That’s as unique as your name, and it sounds familiar. Where did you get them? Are they monster names?” you ask.

“naw, we got them from you.” Sans chuckles at the confusion washing over your face.

“From me?” you point to yourself.

“i meant from humans. not everything is about you, snowflake.” Sans snickers.

You blush, “I don’t follow, sorry”.

“don’t apologize.” Sans waves flippantly. “our monster culture is influenced by you humans. we weren’t able to escape ebbot, but humans were able to shove down their trash.”

“How on earth- … where would trash come from?”

“there’s a landfill pushed up against a fissure on the western slope of mount ebbott. been there for decades and the owners kept shoving shit into the cave system. it broke through the barrier and started to pollute the underground river system.” Sans answers flatly.

“Oh … damn.” you grimace. “I really want to apologize for that one.”

“i’m sure you do, but don’t feel horrible. it gave us identity, and we relied heavily on identity. our minds fed off culture in your dvds, books, papers, toys, and anything else. trash gave monsters culture.” Sans leans on the edge of the couch. “it’s why we know english, it’s why i wear a hoodie, and why i like pbr and ketchup.”

“Humans aren’t giving you monsters enough credit.” you laugh softly, eyes wide in curiosity. You pick up a fry and dip it in ketchup.

“take ketchup as an example.” he points to your fry as you shove it in your mouth.

“Of course ketchup would be your example.” you roll your eyes, speaking with it halfway in.

“sush, snowflake. let me speak. we knew about ketchup from empty bottles floating down the river. we saw images of tomatoes on the labels. scientists grew the plant with seeds plucked from rotten vegetables. through trial and error we eventually came up with a pretty close version of ketchup.” Sans holds up the bottle of Heinz. “not as fantastic as this nectar to be honest.”

“That’s ingenious of you monsters.” you laugh and Sans rolls his eyes for some reason, but goes back to drinking his beer. Several more mysterious bites from his hamburger appears. “What does this have to do with your names?”

“we didn’t always understood what we found. several years before my birth some unidentified text from the garbage dump became quite popular. a list that my elders _assumed_ were human names each written in a royal script. everyone started coming up with their own meanings for these names.” Sans smiles. “sans is suppose to represent snow’s honor, i think … or snow’s kindness. there’s probably several meanings.”

“They just made meanings up?”

“monsters do have imaginations, thank you. many thought the unique stylizations meant they were for royal families or signified something mystical and meaningful for humanity’s warriors.” 

“I don’t understand though. I don’t recognize either of your names.” you frown.

“of course not. they weren’t names. it was a list of different typeface fonts for a computer.” Sans took a swig of beer.

“… what?” you blink, mouth agape. “You’re … you’re Comic Sans.” you fall back and start laughing. “You’re COMIC SANS! Oh! I shouldn’t laugh! HA HA HA! I shouldn’t laugh … that’s just …”

Sans stuffs a hand in his pocket and watches you fall off the couch. You are holding your stomach as tears run down your face. Teeth make an appearance and a smile widens, but you catch Sans watching. You swallow, blush, and wind down your laugh. “Papyrus … I recognize him. I got in trouble at school using that font on a report once! You’re named after fonts, that blows my mind! I don’t mean to laugh, but ...”

“i find it funny too.” Sans chuckles. “damage done by the time monsters figured it out. there were children named papyrus, sans, arial, roman, courier, verdana, impact …” 

Sans lists the names and you giggle at the idea of poor children named after fonts. Still, it isn’t as weird as some names popping up in hollywood.

“It’s cute.” you admit. “And your name fits you.”

“it’s just ‘sans’. never received the ‘comic’ part.” Sans laughs. “it would’ve fit me.”

“So Papyrus is your younger brother? You have any other siblings?” you ask. There’s a pause with Sans lost in thought, and the silence is painful.

“no.” he says without emotion. “just us two.” and he takes a swig of pbr.

“So what’s he like?” You dab more fries into the ketchup and scarf them down.

“best brother ever. loves to cook, especially spaghetti.” 

“Please don’t tell me you use ketchup as sauce.” you turn up your nose.

“heh. he hates that too. and yes i do.” he quickly grabs the bottle of ketchup again. “for the low cost of $2.99 you can have a salty savory sauce that sticks to noodles and pairs well with meatballs!” he shows off the bottle and you push it away.

“Eww, Sans!” you laugh and he chuckles at your smile.

“he loves making puzzles too. you know, ones that make you think logically.” he puts the bottle down and pushes his empty can of beer away. He closes the carton on his lap and puts it on top of the table.

“He sounds smart.” you grin. “I love a puzzle now and then.”

“he is smart, but … admittedly… not the wisest bonehead of the underground.” he snorts.

“So he always wanted to be a cook?” you question further as you clean up your own carton and wipe the crumbs off your pants.

“naw, he wanted to join the royal guard.” 

“Royal Guard?” you sit up in the couch with new interest.

“they were our ‘army’ of sorts. enlisted to protect the royal family from any human that got in.” Sans catches your shock. “monsters were paranoid back in the day. humans trapped us in ebott, so we assumed they’d be hostile.”

“I remember an article about the former Royal Guard in your magazine. I tried reading it, but I got distracted.” you look down at your feet where the healed scars disappeared from that horrid night. “But … your culture borrowed from us names and literature because they admired humanity. Why were you so afraid of us?”

“we were obsessed.” Sans shrugs. “know thine enemy.” 

“And then the monsters met a human called Frisk.” you smile.

“uh yeah,” Sans clears his throat and puts the empty can down. “papyrus wanted to join the guard, but the guard disbanded when the barrier broke. there is no need for an army now that we’re free. pap knew it was for the best, but still felt devastated.”

“So what does Papyrus do now?” you put the last bite of your cheeseburger in your mouth.

“he learned to cook.” Sans leans back into the couch cushion. “after le cordon bleu’s rejection he retaught himself cooking. used cookbooks frisk would bring home. he relearned everything.”

You stay silent to allow Sans to reflect.

“he became obsessed, maybe too obsessed.” Sans looks at you. “but he became awesome at it.”

“So … I don’t get it.” you frown as the short monster watches you. “Why don’t you get along with him?”

“i talk to him once in awhile … it’s not …” Sans sighs. “it’s not … damn …” he growls to hide oncoming tears. “he started to see someone i don’t personally like.”

“Ah.” you nod and put your used napkin on the table.

“i tried to be accepting, but it started to grate on me more and more until i said something stupid and walked out.” There must have been some relief from admitting his grievances because Sans starts to relax further into the couch.

“That’s why you’re here now. You ran away.” 

“whatever.” Sans snaps and you wince.

“So. Go home, Sans.” you smile and he looks over at you.

“why?” he asks.

“Because you’re safer there.” you sigh, “And you’re running away from your problems.”

“i’m not going back.” he growls. “i’ve got a mission.”

“What ‘mission’?” you question, but he doesn’t answer that.

“i know you’d rather monsters be … ‘safe’ in ebott… or whatever it is you tell yourself. but it isn’t that simple. you _know_ that, pal. you’ve heard enough about my brother and i to know you can’t trap monsters. none of us want to be trapped!” Sans sits up and stares, pleading for you to understand.

“I’m not saying you should be trapped …” you start off, then take a deep breath. “I’m sorry you and your brother aren’t talking anymore.” Sans looks at you.

“you really like that word, don’t you.”

“I mean it in this case. It’s sympathy. You should find a way to make it up with him in person. That’s all I meant.” you soothe. His shoulders slump and you know he appreciates the sentiment this time.

“it’s okay. we text each other once in awhile. he sends me soup and food. he’s probably over it.” he sighs.

“Are you?”

Sans doesn’t say anything at first, but then wildly jumps up and turns around with hands stuffed in his pockets. “let’s go to the beach!”

“I’m sorry, what?” you ask, surprised by the sudden proposal.

“let’s go to the beach.” Sans repeats.

“You could’ve said you wanted to change topics.” you frown.

“i want to change scenery.” Sans smiles, but you’re not convinced. “well, i’m going to the beach, and i’d _shore_ like you to come too.”

“It’s 5 in the afternoon.” you grumble looking at your cell phone.

“that’s perfect, it’ll be lively. we can go grab a hotdog.”

“You just ate!”

“i mean for a snack. i want to walk the beach with you.” Sans tilts his hood and you find yourself blushing a bit.

“It’s nearly 80 degrees out there. I’m pretty sure people will notice a hoodie wearing shortie in jeans skipping around the beach.

“heh. snowflake, no matter how tight i _tide_ this hoodie, you’d be surprised how many _wave_ me off.”

You hesitate going to the beach. Not after what happened on that sandy shore. But courage fills you.

You can almost see the monster’s eyes.

You’re suddenly…

Determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me notes of encouragement! 
> 
> Also, if you have any questions go ahead and ask. They can help me understand what you're having trouble with or what you're more interested to see.
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for the feedback! Please don't be afraid to point out grammar mistakes or give suggestions on how to improve writing style. :)


	7. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to the beach where you first met your hero and face a lot of fears with him. There's ice cream and hotdogs at the end.

Sans had been right about the attention he’d bring walking downtown. A few smirking bystanders found it ludicrous someone would wear heavy clothing while sporting a ridiculous mask, but most ignore him as he shuffles past. As far as you could tell no one came close to a level of suspicion that would concern you.

The short monster walks calmly with you down the tourist street. You pass the back alley where you spy the new tavern, Grillby’s, living leisurely in the shadows. The red sign is there and you see the door closing as someone walks in. You briefly think about commenting, but hold your tongue thinking that Sans probably doesn’t want the distraction. It seems that he is more interested in reaching the beach, and the two of you continue passing several more eateries and stores.

The Corner Bistro where you had fought with Danny is surprisingly sparse. You look at the empty fire hydrant several feet away from the entrance where the customer line usually stretches to. Memories come back of how scared you became when Danny yelled, and you shiver and sigh sadly.

“hey.” Sans looks over. “you sure you can do this?”

“What do you mean?” you ask as you turn away from the Bistro.

“i mean coming back to this beach.” he nods toward the blonde sand sparkling in the sun and the bright blue waves lapping at the earth. The shack where you once worked is now missing save for four wooden pillars sticking out of the ground with yellow caution tape around them.

“I … came back here looking for my phone.” you bring your hands back up to your arms and hold yourself as the shore got closer with every step.

“ah, so i don’t need to worry.”

“I didn’t stay long. I knew it was unlikely that the phone would be there. I sort of just … looked around and left.” you admit shyly. Your steps slow down as you reach the edge of the sand.

Sans doesn’t respond as he walks off the pavement to the beach fence and hops over it. He then lifts his hand to you, offering to help so you could follow.

You hesitate, staring at the hand, but Sans doesn’t pull it away. Instead he is watching you through his Guy Fawkes mask and you realize that he is testing your strength. You feel frustration at the encroaching fear within you, but then you look at the outstretched glove and start to feel a strong warmth within. You take his hand gently and nervously.

Sans grips a bit tighter then leads you toward the fence. You swing your legs over to the sandy side. “hey, first step on the beach. knew you could do it kid!” he smirks still holding your hand. The hard fingers felt thin and you’re trying to discern exactly what’s underneath the glove.

“Could you not patronize me…” you turn your face away. 

Sans is shocked and let’s go of your hand to throw his up. “woah, kid. Just wanted to make sure you were okay coming here.”

“No … I’m sorry. I don’t do well with praise.” you look out to the ocean and take a few steps toward the water.

“i just got my first lesson in that.” Sans laughs as he shuffles through the beach with sand flying behind his feet.

“Every time someone praises me, I just … feel like I want to sink back into a hole.” You’re grateful for wearing shoes because the heat from the ground slightly burns your ankles.

“why would you want to do that?” Sans asks.

“I tend to be a loner and I like working things out on my own. I don’t like help.” you look down at him as he gazes out at the ocean horizon. You aren’t sure if that answers his question.

“huh.” Sans looks at a couple seagulls fighting over an urchin. “i know what that’s like, actually. i tend to do things on my own too.”

“Like leave home and move to a random beach town just to escape?” you slip a smile to him.

“sounds a little like you, snowflake.” Sans shoots back and you go silent with resignation.

“I had gotten too comfortable at home.” you admit begrudgingly.

“what’s that?” Sans asks and at first you think he didn’t hear you.

“I said I got too comfortable at home. I just wasn’t doing anything. So I moved here.”

“i heard you the first time.” Sans replies as he draws lines in the sand with his heel. “i didn’t know what it meant.”

You frown, “I’m not sure what you mean…?”

“what’s ‘comfortable’?” Sans asks innocently. He continues to drag his foot around idly.

You slide your shoes through the sand in response and draw lines to connect with his. As you near the water you laugh at the question. “I don’t know. Home is comfortable. I miss home. I often want to go back.” you laugh at the dorky face the two of you had drawn.

“why don’t you go back?” Sans asks as he twirls the tip of his shoe in the sand to make pupils. 

“Because I had to leave … it was tough on my parents to watch me do nothing. So I found this place. I had some friends nearby and enough money to get an apartment. I wanted to prove to myself I could do this. I wanted to find out if I could.”

“looks like you proved it.” Sans bends over to pick up a shell, twirling it in his glove. “it’s why monsters want to leave ebott. to prove to ourselves that we can.”

“I think we’re talking two different things.” 

“why is it so different?” Sans scoffs, flipping the shell in the air. “we were trapped there, unable to escape, just living without risk. now we’re out here and there’s a world we don’t know too much about. no matter how much garbage you threw down we had no idea what the world was _really_ like.” he throws the shell out into the sea. “we want to find out.”

You are lost in thought and do not respond and Sans took the silence as permission to continue. “i’m just saying it sounds like you, kid. you were at home, some place comfortable, but also trapped and not able to move forward. you took a chance and came to a place that was new.”

“I didn’t have the entire world wanting to kill me.” you mutter.

“well, maybe it is different i guess.” Sans shrugs and you suddenly feel guilty.

“I don’t know how we even got on to the topic about me.” you blush as you walk toward the edge of the beach where a large crop of boulders marks the boundary.

“i want to know what you’re really made of, snowflake.”

“Sizing me up, Sans?”

“yes.” he states flatly. You aren’t sure how to interpret that. “question, kid. if you came out here to prove you could do it then why don’t you seem happy?”

Your inner defenses build up suddenly. “Sans, I don’t think I’m comfortable with you sizing me up.”

Sans laughs and shrugs. He stays silent as the ocean tides lap at his feet and you’re left without another topic to move on to. The seagulls fly away leaving an urchin carcass and Sans turns his attention to a tide pool by the large rocks. 

You begin to reflect on yourself.

 _Am I happy?_ The thought never really occurred to you that you weren’t. Sans might have seen something you couldn’t see. 

You moved out here to be with friends but only seen them once, and they live only 20 minutes away. Danny was the first new friend you met out here, but now he’s upset with you. You’re surviving in this world, but the truth is you often find yourself in the same rut that you experienced back home.

This circular thinking speeds up like a train on a closed track. You’re unable to stop your thoughts because the answer to _why_ you are unhappy is out of reach.

You frown and briefly break through your mental fog. _I’m happy right now_. This feeling is new and unexpected because you started out the day completely terrified and anxious about meeting Sans.

_Why am I happy now? What could be making me happy now?_

You look up to find a short creepy Guy Fawkes two feet from your face watching intently and you back away with a surprised yelp.

“funny.” Sans chuckles.

“What …?” you ask.

“just now when i suggested you weren’t really happy. well, you didn’t exactly refute it …” the monster shoves his hands into his pockets and you think he’s being smug.

You clench your teeth and kick the sand hard. “I didn’t agree with it either, Sans.”

“suppose not.” Sans shrugs.

“Also, I don’t like you psychoanalysing me.” you grunt.

“guess you do have some backbone.” Sans counters back and you roll your eyes.

“You know, for a date, you’re really striking out.” You growl, and Sans looks down at the tide pool watching a crab skitter.

“Well I _batter_ shut up then. Wouldn’t want to loose my chance to get to _second base_.” he says with a monotone voice that you can’t tell is lighthearted or bored.

“You’re being an ass.” you tell him straight. 

“ah.” he says with the same nonchalant attitude and showing no signs of regret.

“This is something i’m uncomfortable with Sans, I’m sorry.”

“why are you sorry?!” Sans pulls his hands out and points to himself. “i _am_ an ass! just because you aren’t happy--”

“I am perfectly fine being here!” you shoot back and then curse under your breath. “I mean I don’t know. I never imagined myself being out here. This isn’t exactly what I wanted.” you sigh.

“then what did you want?” Sans asks seriously. 

“I don’t know! I don’t think I ever knew. I think I thought that if I moved away then things would pick up.”

There is silence as the two of you take a moment to calm down. Eventually Sans breaks the uneasiness with a very calm sweet voice that wakes you out of the irritable mood.

“kid, i’m not happy being here either.” Sans sighs, “i came out here because i asked the king to be anywhere but home. i miss my brother. i hate that i can’t talk to him like i use to. i don’t like looking over my shoulder every hour. i don’t like wearing heavy clothing and _two_ masks …”

You’re suddenly remembering that moment several hours ago in the morning when he had put his hand down near yours and told you it was okay to stay.

Sans is being honest again.

“kid.” his voice sounds strained with trepidation. “it’s _okay_ not to be happy. it sucks that your friend is pissed off at you. it’s scary that lemon bread randomly attacked you. and it’s frustrating to be with me when you’re also scared of me.” 

“Sans … I’m not sc---”

“you’re scared of monsters and i get that you’re learning to overcome that. but … you know what the worse thing is?”

He doesn’t answer for several moments and you feel the tension rise. “What?” you ask.

“it really _fucking blows_ to think that running away from the only place you’ve known and loved is the way to be happy.” Sans turns to you and you’re shaking a bit, but so is he. “you loved home, didn’t you?”

“I …” you are dumbfounded.

“i loved home too. and the more home changed, the more i got scared. until finally …”

He looks up at you with the ski mask in full bright sun and you can see the contours of the face underneath. “... until finally i ran.”

“Sans …”

“and, i don’t know, maybe that was something you did too.”

You raise your fingers to your eyes and realize you’re crying. “Sans …”

“you know what’s funny, kid? you got me talking and not many can do that. something about you. you annoy the hell out of me, but i feel like i need to trust you. i’ve got no one out here.” Sans sighs.

You laugh a bit out of nervousness and swallow your tears with a soft nod.

“i mean … even though i’m an ass and ran away from my problems at least one good thing came from all of it.” Sans shrugs.

“What?”

“i got to meet you, snowflake.” Sans chuckles.

You hold your breath and warmth rises from your heart and fills your face. “Uh…” you swallow nervously.

“kid, you’re blushing pretty badly.”

“Gee, thanks for pointing it ouT.--hic--” you squeak the last word and the hiccup surprises the both of you as hands slap over your mouth. “I did _not_ just do that.”

Sans falls on his bottom and holds his stomach as he laughs heartily at you. “hahahahaha!”

“Damn it, Sans!” you nearly cry and back off ready to run.

“no! no! don’t go! ha ha! i just … last thing i expected was you to crack your voice and hiccup!” Sans flops his back against the sand and continues to laugh, the happiest you’ve seen him, but you’re too embarrassed to care.

“Why did you say something like _that_?” you whine.

“say what? that i’m glad i met you?” Sans chortles and his hands slide under his head as he looks up at you from the ground. The light is pouring over the face mask covering the entire head and you can see the black ski mask underneath it.

“Well, you didn’t have seem so sexy about it!” you snap, then groan again as your hands cover your eyes. “I did not just say that.”

You hear nothing at first and look through your fingers. You notice that Sans isn’t moving at all on the ground. You look over at him and stare down at his masks. That’s when you see the ski mask wrapped quite tightly under his chin. It is almost as if he is missing his …

“Sans, where is your neck?” you ask. Sans snaps to attention, covering his hoodie and sitting right up. “Oh … s-sorry.”

“whatever. it’s okay.” Sans shrugs, ignoring your apology.

“I just … I’m so sorry. I’ve gotten use to your masks. I … I guess I just assumed you’d be …”

“like a human?” Sans asks bitterly.

“It’s okay though! I just didn’t think before I spoke.”

“well, you’re good at that.” Sans laughs softly, but you can tell he’s uncomfortable. “look … i messed up.”

“ _You_ didn’t mess up.” you sigh.

“i shouldn’t have been personal with you so suddenly.” he hugs his legs, burying his face more.

“Well, I’m glad you were.”

“you were a minute ago telling me i was an ass.” he laughs looking up at you.

“And maybe I need a good ass once in awhile.”

Sans starts to snicker.

“And I totally did just say that, didn’t I?” you groan. “Honestly Sans … I … I’m glad we are dealing with the same emotions. It is nice to have a friend that can understand me.”

“glad to hear you aren’t wanting to ditch me.” Sans pulls himself up and starts brushing the sand off.

“I’m surprised you haven’t ditched _me_ yet. I infuriate you.” you laugh.

“you’re slowly growing on me.” Sans chuckles. “let’s go get a bite to eat.”

“I’ll just get an ice cream or something. You can have those damn hot dogs you talked about earlier if you want.”

“hey, i’m a growing monster. need to keep my energy up.” Sans shrugs. 

“You’re not 10 or something like that, are you?” This is a semi-serious question.

“heh, no.” he laughs as you both walk off the beach where the memories of Lemon Bread are replaced with something equally memorable and much more satisfying. 

The two of you stop off at a small corner store with crappy over-baked hot dogs and ice cream from a freezer. Sans offers to pay for your dessert and you thank him. There’s a spot on the ground outside where you both sit cross legged on warm concrete. Unwrapping the Strawberry Crunch pop, you bite into it and groan in nostalgic delight. “Haven’t had these in a while.”

“i prefer ice cream from home.” Sans remarks and you see him throwing out the bin to the hot dog which had magically disappeared. 

“How do you eat so fast--” you mutter, but Sans ignores you.

“we have nice cream down there. we call it nice cream because we could never figure out how to replicate dairy without cows. we got close though, _nice_ and close, and i honestly prefer the taste.” he looks over at you as you finish half the ice cream.

“Well, maybe some day I can try it.” you shrug.

“planning a trip to ebbot?” Sans asks, but you look up with flushed look.

“N- No. I don’t think so.” you blush as Sans looks away. “I mean … I’m sure it’s nice. I just …”

“i wasn’t being serious, kid. i wouldn’t recommend it anyway. not really for you.” Sans ends the conversation there and you nod in agreement. You both sit in silence as you finish the ice cream.

There’s a building warmth in your heart and you take a deep breath. “Sans …”

“we should probably split up.” Sans states suddenly and you freeze.

“W-what?” There is a wave of chills through your body, but you think it must be the ice cream.

“i mean it’s getting late and you should probably head home.” Sans looks over at you. “what’s with that face? what did i say?”

“Nothing.” you laugh. “You said splitting up … it’s nothing.” you smile at him. 

Sans suddenly laughs and shakes his head. “oh, that. no i mean … heh. i really need to _break up_ with my head. it keeps _splitting_ me into trouble.” 

“Those puns were a tad _ex_ -treme.” you scoff.

“well at least they’re better than yours.” Sans rolls his head like a dork to imitate rolling his eyes.

“You numb _skull_.” you giggle happily. He unexpectedly turns his head towards you.

“what did you say?” he asks in a quiet surprised voice, but you think he’s faking a hurt reaction. 

“Oh, see what teasing is like, Mr. Sticks and Stones?” you laugh.

“what?” Sans asks, utterly confused.

“You know the rhyme, stick and stones may break your bones?” he hides further into the hoodie and you tilt your head to look in. “Sans?”

“how did you…” Sans asks slowly, as if he couldn’t understand something.

“… Oh! You might not have that saying at Ebott. We use to say that as children to fight off insults from bullies.” you chuckle. “I never did learn the lesson. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.”

Sans shoulders drop and he let’s out a relieved breath, “it’s just a childhood rhyme.”

“What did you think it was?”

“nothing, kid. just thought you were trying to make some elaborate pun that i couldn’t understand.” Sans deflected, but you aren’t sure why he seemed scared.

“I’m not THAT bad.” you roll your eyes, ignoring the awkward moment.

“yeah … yeah you are.” he states flatly and you throw your napkin at him as he giggles.

“Sans, thank you for hanging out with me. I needed this.”

“you did?” Sans puts his hands in his pockets. “i wasn’t lying earlier today. i’m not good when someone’s broken up over something. i thought maybe just hanging out and not talking about your friend Danny would be more helpful…”

“It was extremely helpful, and I think it showed me what I have to do.” you heave yourself off the ground and stretch.

“oh?” Sans asks and the street lights suddenly turn on from the growing dark night. The result is beautiful as the lights of the Bistro and the surrounding stores brighten against the backdrop of a dark magenta sky.

“Yeah. I need to just call him up and talk. Instead of hiding.”

“sounds like a plan.” Sans nods. “pretty obvious when you think about it.”

“It wasn’t obvious.” you roll your eyes. “It really was awesome to hang out. You’re … you really are sweet under all that hoodie you know.”

“i think i’ll need to see your math on this one, i don’t know if i could believe it.” Sans laughs.

“Well, you’ll have to have faith in me on this one I guess.” you grin. “I’m horrible with math.”

“heh.” Sans nods as you start to head toward your block. 

“Well, I’ll … see you around.” you awkwardly wave with a blush. 

There’s a moment when you think it’s the end of the date, but he suddenly runs over and grabs your hand. 

He holds that hand. Just as he did leading you into the beach. His hand is trembling in yours with a nervousness you never expected the monster to have.

“snowflake …” he whispers. “... _thank you_.”

And he runs off. You know he wanted to say even more. You hold up your hand to your face, looking at where he had held it.

There’s a sudden epiphany and your eyes grow a bit. He had held your hand to get you into the beach … it was the first time you ever let him touch you … 

You look where Sans disappeared and realize that the alley he used is nowhere near his condo.

A shrill buzzing hits your ears and you reach behind your neck to pull the thin silver chain holding a small recording microphone in your shirt. It vibrates against your chest and you sneer at it.

Within moments you feel a hand on your shoulder and you look up to see a smiling blonde man in a bright white golf shirt.

“I’m _so sorry_ about that.” Jason Black apologizes with a strained smile. “I was trying to remotely _turn it off_.” he sneers the last word.

You look down, shaking a bit as you undo the clasp and put the necklace in your palm. “It’s okay. Just surprised me.”

“You did well!” Jason pats your shoulder. “Though I wish you hadn’t drifted from topic so often.”

“He’s not wanting to hurt anyone here.”

“Oh, I heard.” Jason frowns. “A very _intimate_ conversation I’ve got to say, but it said enough.”

“W-what are you going to do?”

“Oh, Sans is going to be okay.” he calmly smiles at you. “As you said, he’s not wanting to hurt anyone.”

You feel uneasy.

“But he should’ve told us he was here. ” Jason sighs as he looks into your eyes with those haunting blue irises. “Wouldn’t you agree … _Snowflake_?”

You look at the small microphone that Jason picks up from your trembling hand and you feel a tear running down your cheek. Every moment of the last eight hours now shattered and eclipsed with uncomfortable anticipation.

 

…

 

…

 

You are not a nice person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also a pretty decent artist and have been sketching various scenes from this story. Maybe I'll show them off some time.
> 
> Request: Please tell me if I accidentally forget to un-capitalize Sans' speech. I forget once in a while. It was worse when I had auto-capitalize on.
> 
> Question: What gender do you envision the reader to be? I have an idea, but I purposely obscured it in this story. I've thought about eventually revealing it, but I've also thought it might not be necessary. Avoiding the gender isn't as difficult as other writing challenges. Such as figuring out how to show emotion with Sans when I can't describe his face because of those damn masks.
> 
> Seriously, why does he have to wear TWO of them!? And with a HOODIE?!


	8. Morning Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are invited to a meeting with the Monster Protection Agency.

There is a golden flower swaying in moonlight that blocks your path to Mt. Ebott.

“Why does the mountain scare you?” The flower asks with the sweet voice of a child but no face nor lips for which words can come from. The wind bites at your toes and you curl them. 

You look at your feet and this sensation of cold draws up a childhood memory. Your mother with blonde golden hair is yelling at you to wear your socks before running outside the camper into the park. The smug feeling of triumph as you ignore her is satisfying. You were such a little brat and you can’t help but smirk at the memory of her throwing the socks at your face.

You look up behind the flower at tall peak illuminated by twinkling stars. This is Mount Ebbot. The same mountain with all the savage monsters underground. Your toes now sting with pain and turn blue. The mountain horrifies you and you can hear screams in the back of your head. 

_Get away from the mountain! The monsters will take you!_

_You are scared of monsters!_

“No.” The flower forcibly interjects into your thoughts. It lifts up as the sun crosses the sky. “That’s not it at all.”

A face appears in its center and looks at you with a haunting aura. 

“You are not allowed in. You are not a nice person.”

You look up at the mountain and with a fury of emotion you cry loudly and reach forward to grasp the flower. The golden petals melt and the plant starts to transform into a human child with a striped shirt. They turn their back and walk away.

You can not breathe. Your eyes are wide with terror. You reach out for _her_ and suddenly the world is black.  
____________________

  


Bed sheets fly as you sit up quickly gasping for breath. Sweat drips from your brow and the last images of a nightmare slip from your mind. You reach with a shaking hand to turn off the screaming alarm clock.

The dreams have been getting worse, but they are the least concerning troubles for today.

“Sans.” you whisper, grasping your heart and rubbing your chest. You look up at the morning light streaming in and you resolve to go forward.

You get out of bed, pull off the clothes you wore yesterday, and get into the shower to quickly bathe yourself. You waste no time drying yourself hurriedly and slipping yourself into clean underwear and shorts. It takes only a minute to decide on a pair of blue jeans, a maroon short sleeved dress shirt, and a white t-shirt. 

You get into the kitchen still damp and plan out your day while haphazardly pouring a bowl of cereal. You’re going to meet up with Jason Black at 10:00am for his agency’s meeting.

“He’ll find a way for Sans to live here.” you tell the non existent cat. “Sans will be okay. He just needs to register.”

A nagging doubt is screaming at you in the back of your mind, but you ignore it. You put on your sandals and head out the door, a half eaten bowl of cereal laying on the counter with the kitchen lights left on.  
____________________

  


The M.P.A stood for the Monster Protection Agency. A clever name that brings up imagery of humans protecting monsters from the dangers of this world. The group advocates the humane closing of the borders with Ebbot and a registration system so that the public knew at all times where monsters would be in their world. The idea is that human mobs would not descend on a lone monster so suddenly, if the monster is _responsible_ in telling the humans in _authority_ where they were at all times.

The group is located two offices down from the fire station on the lower east block near the interstate bypass. The sidewalks were barren and broken with an uninviting aura compared to the lively tourist section you live in. Two floors up an old beige southwestern apartment hung a sign showing the iconic image of the monster Astigmatism being “friendly” with two humans holding his back.

You knock on the door and open it, quickly walking inside an old dance studio to find Jason Black talking to several other members. All of them are in straight brown khakis with pressed white dress shirts and red ties. You wait for them to finish their conversation. Jason nods at you, whispers to the brunette girl he had been talking with, and walks eagerly towards you. The girl looks at you with a smug smile and laughs as she walks to the back of the large room.

“Glad you got here early like I asked, but we’re short a few members so the meeting will start late anyway.” Jason shrugs with that dorky smile and you offer a small smile back.

“Well, I could help set up if you need me to?”

“That’s not necessary, you’re a guest and we’ve got enough people here doing that.” Jason softens his smile.

“I’m a bit uneasy being here.” you admit.

“Uneasy with crowds?” Jason chuckles. “Don’t worry, we won’t bite.”

“It’s just, I feel like an outsider here.” you look around, blushing at the glances a few give you.

“There are no outsiders here. Everyone here is working at what’s best for _all_.” Jason puts a hand on your shoulder. “And you’ve helped us a lot by coming to me and letting me know that you were a victim of the White Snake.”

“That’s Le-…” you stop yourself from correcting the name and just nod. “I just didn’t want you to worry it was still out there.”

“Oh, _that_ worry is gone. I assure you.” Jason pats your shoulder, and you look at his retreating hand adorning a class ring with a bright sapphire in the center. 

“Why did you want me to come?” You ask. “I gave you what you needed.”

“I know I begged you to do this, so thank you …” he throws up his hands. “I owe you one!”

You laugh. “That’s not necessary.”

“Well, I asked you to do a lot. You have been incredibly brave!” Jason commends and you blush, turning away. 

“I seriously don’t need any praise.” you look off toward a dusty corner of the room to avoid his eyes, frustrated by the attention that you didn’t ask for.

“Well, I feel like I owe you something for going through all that.” You glance at him and notice the same sweet smile always plastered on those lips.

“Jason …” you start to reply.

“I promise!” he laughs and crosses his heart. 

The background sounds disappear inside your mind and you look straight at a button on Jason’s shirt. You think of Sans and you remember his mistrust of promises and apologies. His hooded emotionless face staring up at you now chills your soul and you shake your head to knock that terrifying image out of your mind. “Don’t. You don’t have to make a promise.” you look up and find Jason’s eyes intently trained on you. “Too many people break promises anyway.” you whisper, swallowing the guilt.

“Well that’s bleak.” Jason frowns. “I hope that monster didn’t rub off on you.”

 _What did he mean rub off on me?_ You shake your head. “No. We’re okay. I just don’t want to get anything out of this.”

“Well, I need you to stay for the meeting.” Jason continues. “There’s another guest that I’d like you to talk to.” 

“Another guest?” you look around trying to find someone out of place like you.

“We’ll be joined by Chief Redbach later.” Jason informs. You’re shocked, and suddenly wishing you had overslept.

“Danny’s father?” you ask, and you notice the sideway smirk Jason gives.

“He’ll be interested in finding out about your adventure on the beach.” Jason crosses his arms.

“Jason, he doesn’t know about …” you start, but he holds up his hand.

“You did _nothing_ wrong. There’s no reason to be so scared to tell the truth. Just let him know what happened, please. We’ve talked about how important this is.” he asks with what appears to be complete honesty.

“Maybe …” you nervously reply.

“And he’ll want to hear about how your …” Jason starts to grimace and takes a moment to swallow. “... your meeting with _Sans_ went.”

“What’s he going to do about …” you start to ask, but Jason waves you off.

He reaches over to put his hands on your shoulders again and you blush at the contact. “My advice is to be honest about your encounter. It’ll help inform him.” Jason smiles.

“Oh, that’s probably best.” you sigh.

“Something the matter?” Jason asks. 

“Just thinking about what I’m going to say.” you look at Jason. “You heard the entire conversation the other night. That dangerous monster you’ve worried about is gone, just as I said, but Sans is still living here not hurting anyone. I’m hoping that all Sans needs to do is register with the police so that they know he’s here.”

“Weren’t you wanting monsters to return to Ebott? You know it’s dangerous for monsters to be here. I thought you agreed with us.” Jason frowns.

“I … I do.” you unconvincingly admit. “But Sans has been nothing but decent with me. He saved me and I … I appreciate that.” 

Jason’s smile falters and he sighs. “Well, I can’t blame you thanking him for that. But there needs to be a standard set. Monsters can’t roam freely without restrictions. You saw what the White Snake did.”

“I don’t think Mt. Ebott wanted it to escape. Sans didn’t seem happy that he had to deal with it.”

“Why is Sans still here if that was all he had been asked to do?” Jason frowns, the smile now gone.

“He wants or needs to be here.” you sigh. “I think … if any monster could be allowed to stay … it should be him.” you’re briefly filled with joy at the idea of having Sans stay permanently, and these are the same tender emotions you felt last night when with him. 

“I’m not sure if that would be the best thing for his safety.” Jason says with a low voice.

“But--” you attempt to continue, but Jason waves you off again with another handsome smile.

“We’ll find out the best course of action soon enough. I’m sure him registering will be considered. If you excuse me, I’ve got to go set up with my assistant director.” Jason walks past and winks as you blush.

You stroll over to the window and lean against the edge to watch the sidewalk below. People walk by on their way to the bus stop and for several minutes you amuse yourself with the sight of a mother herding her children on to the bus. Several other passengers show up, each of them a distraction to look at before a bus drives up and carries them off.

It didn’t take long to spot Danny’s father walking down the street toward the building in full police uniform. You had met him before and recognize his chiseled grey beard and shock of white hair. A pair of black rimmed glasses frames his brow and he had a perfectly trimmed moustache. The man is as impressive as he is intimidating, having been the chief for close to twenty years.

He steps through the outside door below your window and you turn around to see Jason Black waving tardy members in. You hadn’t noticed but the room now housed around sixty people.

Jason walks over. “We’re almost ready.” he states.

“Jason, this is a larger group than you told me it would be. I’m not really sure I …”

“Don’t worry, once the chief shows up I want you to just tell him what happened. You can sit in the back of the crowd during the meeting.” he puts his hand on your shoulder, and you then realize that he likes _touching_ you a lot.

“Mr. Redbach is already here, I saw him walk in.” you report. Jason nods and walks back to the door. He eagerly waits for the chief and opens the door for him.

“Chief, glad you could make it!” Jason’s saccharine smile is on full display.

“Wouldn’t miss this, lad.” the chief grunts. Years of cigar smoking gave him a raspy baritone voice.

“You read my last email I hope.” Jason closes the door behind him.

“Yes and you’ve gotten me all shaken up. Now what’s this I hear about an informant … oh!” he suddenly notices you and his eyes light up a bit. “Danny’s friend right?” he asks and he strides over with his hand outstretched. You politely shake but his grip is powerful and you hide your grimace of pain.

“Uh … yes.” you meekly respond, then your eyes dart toward Jason. “Informant?”

“Fits the role. You got us the information we needed.” Jason shrugs with a smile at you.

“Yes, I look forward to hearing what you’ve got to say.” the Chief suddenly frowns. “Is Danny a part of this?”

“... oh, uh, no. Not really.” you respond.

“Your son wouldn’t likely help us, Sir.” Jason replies with a snort.

“No, he wouldn’t … the pompous muffin.” the chief laughs deeply and your anger suddenly starts to well up inside you.

“Danny is quite busy anyway.” you shrug.

“What, the boy abandoned you as well?” he asks with a crude tone.

“Oh no, he has a new job at a gym!” your smile lengthens. Determination fills your soul and your confidence reappears after having been dormant since last night. Jason Black notices this new tone in your voice and watches you with a blank look.

“The gym? My boy?” the chief laughs. “What in blue blazes would the boy do there?”

“My guess is he’s there to buff up and impress his new boyfriend.” There’s an awkward moment of silence from the chief that you sinfully enjoy, and you look up at him and offer as sweet a smile you could muster. “I don’t really mind though. Whatever makes him happy, am I right?”

The chief flushes bright red in his cheeks. He clears his throat with a low growl. “He does what he likes. He’s not in my house anymore.” he storms off and you watch him with a small gleeful cheer on the inside.

“Would you please not chase the guest of honor out so soon?” Jason glares and you look up at him with a blank face, the determination suddenly sinking to the bottom of your gut.

“What do you mean?” you ask.

He surprises you with a smile and a small chuckle before walking off without saying a word.  
____________________

  


The introductions of the agency leaders is short and the meeting starts quickly with little fanfare. There are a few opening sentences about funding and an afternoon get together at a local bar. It hadn’t been long before Jason leads into the main topic of the night, speaking into a cordless microphone connected to large speakers at the front.

“Friends and family, the main agenda tonight is over recent information we received about the White Snake. It’s no longer terrorizing the beaches. It has been sent back to Mt. Ebbot.” Jason stresses and suddenly the crowd starts whispering to each other. “This was confirmed by a new friend of mine who worked undercover.” he nods to you and your blush is visible as most of the members look behind their seats at you. You look at Jason trying to mentally relay to him how uncomfortable you are, but he doesn’t respond.

“Now,” Jason continues. “That doesn’t dispel the concern we have about monsters moving into our world inconspicuously.” He stands up and starts walking down the aisle with the microphone in his hand, looking at people to his left and his right. Several people are at the edge of their seats entranced by his smooth voice . “We’ve talked about this before, friends. Monsters could be living among us and we _wouldn’t_ know. Not all of them are inhuman like the ones we see on television. Some can easily blend in with the right disguise.” 

Several more loud whispers start to spring up. Jason gets to the back of the room where you sat, winks, then turns his back and looks forward to his followers. “In fact there is a new monster that we’ve discovered who’s _done just that_. He’s living here in broad daylight and _no one knew_!”

The whispers become steady talking with gaping mouths and wide eyes. Many are hearing about this for the first time. That annoying voice from the back of your mind starts to come in focus. The doubt and fear within you is becoming discernible. 

“He’s living here and what’s worse, he’s a strong and _dangerous_ monster!” Jason raises his hand, getting people to look up at him. You are too dumbfounded to say anything, surprised by this change of personality. He is now a political showboat with words as dramatic as a southern preacher’s sermon. “In fact, my _friend_ here can tell you just how dangerous he can really be!” And with one quick swoop, Jason Black puts his hand on your back and pushes you forward.

“J--Jason!” You whisper, too numb to resist. You stumble and look at the hungry crowd staring at you. Faces you recognize from several days ago are smirking at you. The brunette girl from this morning is pointing a smartphone at your shuddering lips.

“Tell them, who was it that easily defeated the White Snake?” he asks.

“... Jason … he, he saved me from…” you start to blurt out.

“He being the monster Sans, correct?” he asks. You don’t nod and doing so confirms his name for the crowd. Many start to talk again and you can hear Sans’ name passed around with distasteful fervor.

“… the monster was attacking me and Sans saved me.” you say quickly on the spot.

“Saved you?” he steps around you in a circle, the interrogation heart wrenching. “That giant monster, the White Snake, destroyed the hot dog shack where you worked, right?” Jason asks, his voice sounding incredulous and his brow furrowed.

“Y...yes.”

“Chased you from what I understand?” he continues torturing, and you start to shrink further away.

“Y...yes.” you swallow, and you look over at the stoic Chief realizing that he now knows of your involvement with the beach incident and you didn’t get the chance to tell him privately. You could see him disapprovingly glare at you.

“But Sans … _saved_ you.” Jason walks off, his fake act all too obvious for you now.

“Yes, he did …” you repeat, wanting to explain more, but Jason once again cuts you off.

“There you go! You see, friends? Sans is a monster that can defeat the giant White Snake that had been terrorizing our shores for months. The same hideous monster that nearly killed my friend here! And now this new monster Sans lives among us!” Jason throws out his hands.

“Jason! No!” you try to respond, but the voices of the crowd are too loud now. 

“This is worse! We thought it would require the _army_ to take out the White Snake! We thought there would be a real battle! Think of the witness testimonies of the last few months that describe the destruction it caused! The fear in their eyes when they stood before us and told their stories. You all left your _homes_ to come here and put a stop to it!” 

Jason walks back to the front of the room. “And … in the end … a short human sized monster defeated it. All it took is the destruction of a hotdog shack.” he laughs. “Folks, I don’t know about you, but I’m now more terrified than ever before!”

“He … he said that it wasn’t a monster.” you speak loudly, and the crowd hushes down. Jason looks at you, lifts his microphone and speaks slowly into it. The voice echoing through the speakers with a harsh metallic overtone.

“ _Wasn’t_ a monster?” he asks.

“It’s name was Lemon Bread. He … he just sent it home. That’s all Sans did.” you swallow.

“Wasn’t a monster … named Lemon Bread.” Jason laughs. “Well, apparently they keep these giant snakes as _pets_.” Jason frowns. “Makes you wonder how many _more_ they have.”

There’s now anger coming from the crowds. You shake your head and back up a bit. “Jason.” you say softly, but no one is listening now.

“This is the reason we asked for _Registration_. So we’d know if any monsters living among us were a threat. We have Chief Redbach here today and I want to ask him…” he puts a hand on the policeman’s shoulder. “Would this Sans character be applicable for living here?”

“Not from what you’ve just told me.” the chief scowls.

“Exactly.” Jason sneers and now his eyes look directly at you. “No monsters should be allowed out of Ebott if you _can’t trust them_.”

You’re shaking. There isn’t a thing you could do and you were out numbered by a crowd of lunatics being swept up by Jason’s words. 

“What do we do?” Screams someone up front.

“We need to send him home!” his friend sneers next to him.

“He needs to leave now!” Jason shouts at the top of his lungs to echo the sentiment spreading in the room. “This creature is very much a _threat_ and we need all of your help to run him _out of town_!”

“NO!” You cry out, but Jason just points at you with a scowl on his face then jabs his thumb behind him. He is done with you. You’ve served your purpose. The crowd doesn’t hear you and they no longer care. The chief glances at you a few more times, but he betrays no emotion and remains steadfast in his cross legged position.

Tears are now running down your cheeks. You nearly trip over your chair as you reach to sit down, causing the furniture to fall back with a crash. The crowd goes silent and looks back at the commotion and see you frozen with fear.

They see you crying from the betrayal.

They see you crying from shame.

They watch as you make a mad dash to the door to escape.

 

 

_You are not a nice person._

... 

... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter any good for you despite the lack of monsters? Do you have any emotion towards Jason Black? Does he effectively annoy the hell out of you?
> 
> Thank you for the comments! They have been so honest and meaningful!
> 
> QUESTION: I'm thinking of naming this town. What should the name be? Any thoughts? It's on the west coast.


	9. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Danny working at a very odd shop, but mending wounds is difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being out of town. Here's the next chapter. Ran into an issue with the plot and it took a bit to figure out what I wanted to do.

You tremble with tears down your face as you constantly clear your throat. It’s been several hours since the meeting and you’re not sure where you are. You didn’t feel like going home and you abhorred going to the beach. Instead, you are on streets you’ve never visited before, snaking your way through neighborhoods as your mind centers on the mob you escaped.

“I don’t know what to do.”

You suddenly stop when lemon incense fills your nose and breaks your horrible thoughts. You find an odd window display with dream catchers, hung fabrics, small totems, and a sale on tarot cards.

You step closer to the window and peer in. It is dark inside. You glance down the right side of the street. Next door is a large gymnasium with wide windows and men running on treadmills inside. Past this sat a noodle shop at the end of the block.

You find the gym’s name emblazoned on the front with an image of a ghost lifting weights. “The Spooky Gym” you whisper to yourself.

_Why did I stop?_

You lift your head to find the name of the spiritual shop in front of you and find a rusty metal hook attached to the brick face where a sign would’ve hung. 

You step closer to the display of tarot cards drawn in a French medieval motif. The Hermit, The Hanged Man, and The Star stood on their own little stands and below them several examples of wand and coin cards along with another trump card.

The tarot card of Death.

The card with a _skeleton_.

You jerk away from the gruesome figure and your mind oddly returns to Sans. Your emotions are raw and burning with fear as the image of the skeleton stares back.

Sans could die. The death card reminds you of this.

 _Determination_.

The word echoes through your mind.

“I need to find Sans.” but as soon as you say these words out loud tears stream down your cheek. “He’s going to hate me.” You clasp your hands over your face to cover the explosion of sadness as you realize you destroyed a monster’s life.

You destroyed a friend’s life.

“I am not a good…” Your eyes clench and you grind your teeth. “What the fuck is wrong with me. God, please just help me--”

The front door of the closed shop swings wide open and you yelp in surprise. Danny Redbach in a white apron stares back at you with his mouth agape and eyes wide in shock.

“D-Danny?” you ask incredulously, swallowing again.

“… What are you doing here?” he asks in disbelief.

“Danny.” you sniffle.

“Are you okay?” he asks, putting down the open sign he carried.

“Danny.” You choke, sobbing again.

“Jesus. I-- I’m sorry. I should’ve called you. I’m an idiot. I got mad and… oh damn it.” he curses as you sob and wipe your face of tears.

“D--Danny …” He stares at you, completely mortified. “Danny you smell horrible with all that incense.”

Your best friend starts to laugh.  
____________________

  


“My boyfriend owns both stores. He hired me for the gym since it gets more customers, but he’s been needing me to open this store as well.” Danny explains as he puts the oolong tea down in front of you. “There’s a door that lets me slip between the two so it isn’t hard. Especially since not many people come here anyway.”

“I thought spiritual stores were popular in tourist spots.” you laugh. “Always nice to get some gimmick when on vacation.”

“It’s not really the best place in town to put one. Too far from the main beach.” Danny sighs as he takes a drink. “He wants to move it, but that’s …” he puts the cup down and stares past you. “... not an option.”

You glance around at old cyan shelves. Various books on spirituality lean against old metal bookends. They were about wiccans, therians, druids, and many on the ancient faiths of native americans. Many shelves held trinkets of all sorts from glass paper weights, pens, dice, scrimshaw, clay cups and bowls, and horribly out of place stuffed animals.

Dream catchers line the walls above the shelves hung by a single string between thumbtacks pushed into cinderblocks. One of the walls feature a poster of Stonehenge with a small sign reading ‘not for sale’. A statue of the Virgin Mary sat next to several turquoise statues of Kokopelli. A snake made of jewels slither between them with eyes made of rubies.

“At least you’re here to help.” you smile back at Danny. “Is he around?”

“No.” Danny quickly says. “Too busy. I’m manning the stores all day.”

“It’s an odd pairing of … interests.” You comment. “A gym and a spiritual shop.”

“He recently got into spiritualism after his brother died.” Danny eyes the shelves. “I think it comforts him in some way.”

You notice the bags under his eyes. “Have you gotten sleep?”

“Heh. Not really, but that’s my own fault.” he tilts the teacup to make ripples appear.

“I’ll bet.” you snicker. “I hope I can meet him.”

There’s a silence from Danny before he lifts his head up. “I’m sorry I got you so upset.”

You draw a blank in your mind about what to say. “I wasn’t that upset…” you start, but Danny chuckles.

“You were crying pretty badly.” Danny leans back as he sips his tea. “You still didn’t say how you found me.”

“I didn’t really.” you sigh. “I was just walking the street and came across the tarot display.”

“Into tarot?” Danny asks and you shake your head. 

“No, but the cards were pretty.”

“Those are 13th century French tarot cards. They’re a good set to have. They mass produce these, but the card stock is impressive.” Danny describes as if he wants you to buy a set.

“You have never struck me as religious or spiritual in any way.” you put the tea down and grab the kettle to pour another cup.

“I’m not. But, I want to help out. I guess I’m building a work ethic.” Danny shrugs.

“Holy hell. Who are you?” 

“I should call up my Dad and tell him I’m actually doing something substantial with my life.” he snickers.

“Your father…” you whisper as memories come flooding back. “Danny, I’m in real trouble.”

“What do you mean?”

“Danny, I just did something really stupid. I… I don’t know what to do. I messed up. I met this guy. But he’s not really a guy. Well, he is a guy. I mean, he’s a monster. But he saved my life from this giant white thing that looked like a monster, but wasn’t a monster. He’s the one I told you about saving me, but I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t want to say anything because …”

“Whoa. Wait. WAIT.” Danny puts the cup down which spills on to the table and stares intently at you. “You met a monster?”

“Y--Yes.” you swallow. “I wanted to tell you.”

“Really.” he frowns, staring at you with suspicious eyes.

“You don’t believe me?” you ask.

“No. I believe you.” he frowns. “What did he look like?”

“What? The snake monster?” you asked.

“No. The monster who saved you.” Danny’s voice low and serious.

“He … He doesn’t take off his mask.” you laugh. “I’ve no real idea what he looks like.”

“What’s his name?” Danny’s eyes never stray from you.

“... Sans.” you meekly say, uncomfortable with the intensity in his eyes.

“Did he _hurt_ you at all.” Danny asks and you shake your head.

“No! He’s probably the most honest ….” you hesitate. “most honest friend I ever had.” you speak slowly, realizing even more how much you care for Sans.

“Well.” Danny sighs. “Ouch.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” you grimace.

“Really?” he counters and you whimper in guilt.

“He took me back to his apartment because I was hurt.” you say softly, watching your tea ripple on the surface. 

“He took you to his apartment?”

“Condo actually.”

“Of course.” he rolls his eyes and sighs. “A condo, why not.”

“W--what’s wrong?” you ask.

“It’s nothing.” he shakes his head. “I’m sorry, just … go ahead. Tell me what happened.”

“Danny. It was … it’s Jason. He knows about him.”

“What?! How the hell did he-- oh good lord what did you do.” he sighs, putting his hand to his brow.

“I was scared! He wrote his number on the pamphlet he gave me. I called him up because I didn’t know what to do after … after our fight.”

“Don’t put this on me because of a stupid fight.” Danny growls.

“What?! No! I’m not blaming you. Why would …” you gasp out, but Danny puts up his hand and waves you off.

“Don’t … don’t listen to me. That was stupid of me to say. What’s Jason going to do?” he asks, crossing his arms.

“I… I think he and your father are going to try and capture Sans.” you swallow.

“DAMN IT.” Danny swore and then puts his head down on the table. You’re unsure about what to say and patiently wait for him to respond, but then suddenly he slowly grows a disturbing laugh. “Heh … ha ha … Ha ha! HA! Oh … the fucking hypocrital asshole!” he leans back against his chair and stares up at the water stained ceiling.

“I assume you’re talking about your father …” you sigh.

“No. I’m not talking about my fath--” he stops suddenly. “You saw my Dad?”

“About an hour and a half ago. Jason let me go out with Sans on a date to get info on the monster terrorizing the beach.” Your hands tremble from the overwhelming emotions.

“Why on earth would you spy for him? You literally spied for him!” Danny snaps, his anger building and you wince. He must have caught this and took a couple deep breaths.

“I thought the snake monster was all he cared about, that he would work with Sans to protect the beach.” you tell him.

“Oh. Brilliant.” Danny threw up his hands. “Why did you think that?”

“Because he told me at one point a monster on their side would help make sure everyone stays safe.” you sigh as Danny does nothing but shake his head.

“And you realize of course it was a total lie.” Danny raises his eyebrow and purses his lips. “I could’ve told you it was a lie.”

“I screwed up.”

“You betrayed Sans.” Danny states flatly and you fall silent as you watch him. “He trusted you and you tricked him into a date that will likely get him caught by assholes.”

“No!” You put your cup down. “Danny I didn’t mean to…”

“You willingly let Jason control you into taking up a date with Sans just so the asshole could find out where he lives.” Danny spells out and the acidic truth burns in your soul.

“That date was one of the most …” you stop, unable to find words. 

“Was what?” Danny snorts. “The most magical date you’ve ever been on?”

“Yes.” you say meekly, but with conviction. Danny’s deamour calms down, and he nods at you and leans back into his chair. “Danny I don’t want Sans to get hurt. I don’t know what to do. I know you don’t want to talk to your father …”

“I’m not going to talk to my father.” Danny states harshly.

“Danny, I’m not asking you to make peace with him.” you sigh.

“It’s not about making peace. My peace _is_ not talking to him. He verbally abused me for most of my life, and it only got worse when I came out gay. I left my house as soon as I could. The only thing better would’ve been if I had moved across the country like you did to escape your parents.” Danny grabs his cup of tea.

“I didn’t fly over to escape my parents!” you shout angrily.

“Didn’t you?” Danny asks.

You put your hand on your head. “My relationship with them was straining and I flew to put some distance between us. I don’t hate them.”

There’s a pause and you thought the subject had been dropped, but Danny speaks with a soft and very serious tone. “They gave you. A good reason. To hate them.”

You don’t look up.

“They shouldn't have blamed you …” Danny spoke quietly. “It wasn’t your fault…”

“They didn’t blame me.” you whisper.

“Look, I don’t think you need me drudging this up again.” Danny sighs as he leans back. “So, you went on a magical date?”

You blush furiously. “It was his idea.”

“Jason?” 

“No. Sans. Jason thought it was gross. Or at least that’s how his face looked. Sans was just joking calling it a date, but it was honestly one of the best nights I’ve ever had.”

There was a small smirk on Danny’s face for a brief moment. “He’s going to be mad.”

“I know.” you sigh.

“You’re not stable.” Danny says outright, with painful accuracy.

“I know.” 

“I yelled at you and I shouldn’t have, but … why would you lean on Jason? You only met him once.” Danny asks confused.

“He …” you frown, trying to sort out the emotions. “He said exactly what I wanted to hear. That it was possible to have Monsters in Ebott peacefully.”

“That’s all it takes?” Danny chuckles with impertinence. “Have someone agree with you and suddenly trust is there?”

“It’s not only that. He validated what I felt the whole time about Monsters and… when I faced losing my best friend without ever telling you about the trauma I endured on the beach …”

“...you called him.” Danny sighs.

“Yeah.”

“This is all my fault.” Danny groans. “I was pissed off at you because I thought the beach monster was being unfairly targeted.”

“Danny.”

“I screwed up because I have a lot of anger in me. My Dad angers me. Jason angers me. Losing my job at the concession stand angers me. Sitting here and having to argue with people in the gym not washing down their stations after use angers me. I have body image issues. I’m a mess.” Danny sighs.

“So you got mad at me. You should be. I’m sorry I was the one who lost your job.”

Danny frowns. “You did not lose my job.” he sighs. “A monster attacked you and it destroyed the stand. Not you. Stop apologizing for everything that isn’t your fault.”

You laugh. “Sans tells me that all the time.” you smirk. “I apologize too much apparently.”

“Well, you don’t need to apologize this time.” Danny relents. “I misplaced my anger. I have a problem with it.”

“I forgive you.”

“Thanks, but I don’t want to just skip over this. I don’t want to be angry all the time. I don’t want my father’s anger ruling me all the time.”

“You don’t need to go see your father. I can talk to Sans about the truth.” you pick up the teacup and put it on the tray along with the kettle.

Danny smiles at your sudden confidence. “I could come with you?” 

“I need to talk to him alone first. This is my mess.”

“You seem suddenly confident for someone a complete mess half an hour ago.”

“I have my friend back.” you smile. “I don’t think I ever realized how empowering friends can be.”

You stand up and take the teacup from him and pick up the tea tray to carry it to the small sink in the back of the room. There’s a silence between you but it didn’t feel awkward.

“You didn’t ask me about my boyfriend.” Danny says softly as you turn on the sink

You smile. “I’ve had other things on my mind.”

“You’re usually nosy about finding me a boyfriend.”

You hesitate, trying to gauge the monotone voice. “You do the same to me.” You put your hands under the water and lather soap in your palms. “Want to tell me about him?”

“I can’t.” Danny says coldly. You stop washing your hands and look over at him. The water running over your palms.

“Are you embarrassed by me?” you ask fearlessly. 

“I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.” Danny states honestly.

“Oh. I… I thought we …” you freeze, suddenly devoid of all determination. “I thought we were patching things up there.”

“I apologized for my behavior. I understand yours. But …” Danny curses to himself. “You should’ve told me about the White Monster after you were first attacked.”

“I didn’t want to betray Sans.” you frown.

“You betrayed him _anyway_.” Danny laughs in disbelief but you frown with frustration.

“Because I thought I could trust Jason!” you throw up your hands. “We just went over thi--”

“So what you’re telling me is …” Danny stands up slowly. “That when you’re traumatized by a giant white monster and meet a monster who saves you … you can’t trust me, but you can trust Jason.”

You then say something you’ll probably regret later. “Jason didn’t yell at me.”

Again the discomfort is evident. Danny doesn’t say anything and eventually ignores it. “Whatever. After this you go meet up with Sans. I’m going to talk to my father.”

“You don’t have to do that. I don’t want you to do that.” you frown.

“I’m not going to talk to him as his son. I’m talking to him as his enemy. That’s how we always talk to each other.” Danny chuckles.

“Danny. I don’t want it to be like this between us.” you whimper. “Please, I want to make this up to you. I want to be friends again.”

“Can we?” he sighs. “You don’t trust me because I’m too assertive and angry and you drive me up a wall because you’re so passive and do stupid shit like talk to Jason.”

 _You are not a good person_.

“I want to do better.”

“Well, so do I. If that means anything. Going to go tell Sans the truth is a good first step for you.” Danny smiles and you fill with hope at the encouraging words. “And if he kicks you out the door … I’ll be here to lean on and I won’t be mad then. And learning to be compassionate is a good first step for me.”

You smile at him. “So … is it going to be okay?”

“Maybe not perfect between us, but I think it’ll be okay.” Danny nods. 

You stare at the front door and take a deep breath. “I should go now. At this point I’m avoiding meeting Sans.”

“Jason isn’t going to wait around. I’ll go stop my father, but I need to drop off somewhere first.” he picks up his cell phone and dials out. You wait for a moment and then he sudden speaks up loudly. “Hey babe. It’s me. No, I’m okay. The store’s open but no customers yet. I want to check in on you, so I’ll be up soon. Yes-- No. No it’s okay. I’m just coming up to talk.” he nods at the front door to kick you out. 

You smile at him, get up, and walk out the door to the sound of Danny talking to a boyfriend you hope to one day meet.  
____________________

  


A wind blows down the street as you walk up to the fork in the road. One path takes you to a bus stop to your apartment. The other path is a short walk to the condominium where Sans lives.

You bite into soft lips as your mind wrecks with guilt and a lack of confidence so frustratingly familiar. You think about eating and early dinner first, to get your energy up.

 _Maybe he’d like to go to Grillby’s._ That thought immediately becomes an attractive idea. The tavern is out of the way in a small alley and Sans seems the type to enjoy restaurants so long as they have ketchup.

You pull out your smart phone and drag up the browser. You’re unable to find a single search result after typing “Grillby’s” into Google. “Weird.” you mutter. “They don’t have a web page yet.”

*RING* You jump as your phone suddenly bursts out singing. The normal ringtone confuses you as most of your contacts have individual ringtones. At first you wonder if Danny is calling from his store phone but you remember him pulling out his cell.

*RING* After a few moments you hear the ringing stop and you’re about to put away your phone when it chirps with a new voicemail.

You select play and put the phone to your ear.

“ _hey, snowflake. it’s me, sans._ ” 

You feel your body heat up and your face warm from the voice you enjoy. “How did he get my phone number?” you ask out loud to yourself.

“ _i just want to find out if you are free. i thought we could spend tonight together watching a movie or something?_ ”

This sounds like a second date. Already your mind is rattling over how to respond. “No. No no no no…” you frown as you squeeze your eyes. “Sans don’t be sweet now. Not after what I’ve done …”

“ _we could see the new pixar movie. Or the new star wars._ ” Sans chuckles awkwardly. “ _i wouldn’t want to go “solo” to it._ ”

You take a deep breath and laugh a little. Sans is obviously interested in you and you’ve no idea why. You’re nothing special and when he finds out what you’ve done he’ll leave and it will hurt. The confidence you built talking to Danny fades away.

“ _and … if you’re up for it … i can show you my face._ ”

You put your hand to your mouth.

“ _if you want to that is. i know you’re scared, but i think you can handle seeing who i am._ ”

You stare down the street of condos with your hand still covering your mouth.

“ _i’d like to show you who i am._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Danny into a character I'm not use to writing. A good person, but with flaws he needs to overcome. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> I know this is yet another monster-lite chapter, but the next one will be full of Sans goodness!
> 
> Oh! Did you figure out Danny's secret? An avid player of Undertale will get it. Please don't comment if you know who Danny's dating! It should be a surprise for those scratching their head. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know, please, if you liked what you've read so far. Leave a Kudos, bookmark the story, and post a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
